


Les Fourmis (Antz)

by Corsan



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsan/pseuds/Corsan
Summary: Voici la version française de Antz déjà en publication sur AO3 mais en version anglaise.Bonne lecture :)La fiction en anglais se trouve sur ce lien:https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440037/chapters/53616112
Relationships: Delphine Cormier & Cosima Niehaus, Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Ústí nad Labem (Bohème) - 31 juillet 1945 – 15h30**

– Vas-y tire, mais tiiiiiiire, crièrent les autres garçons. Ondřej se retrouva pour la première fois dans la position du tireur. Lui le plus petit, celui que tout le monde moquait. Pour la première fois, il pouvait montrer à Evžen et sa bande qu’il comptait.

Il arma son pied, inspira profondément mais il vit une lumière aveuglante. Ondřej fut soulevé du sol et se retrouva à plusieurs mètres de sa position initiale. Il ouvrit les yeux mais ne voyait rien de l’œil gauche. Il passa sa main sur son visage et sentit une matière visqueuse et chaude. Il se tourna sur le dos et sa poitrine se compressa.

En respirant, il fut conscient de la poussière. Il y en avait partout et il y avait autour de lui une odeur bizarre. La même odeur qu’il avait sentie quand il avait suivi la Bande d’Evžen dans le vieux pré. Les Allemands avaient fusillé une dizaine de résistants dont son oncle Matěj.

En grognant, il se mit à quatre pattes et leva la tête. Autour de lui, il n’y avait plus rien. Les cages de fortune avaient disparu, le ballon n’était plus là. Et ses amis? Evžen lui faisait face, les yeux vides. Un filet de sang coulait de ses lèvres et ses jambes avaient un angle étrange. Tout à coup, il fut soulevé du sol. Son bras lui fit un mal de chien: il hurla, se débattit.

Un main se posa sur sa tête et le força à la tourner; Dans un semi-brouillard, il reconnut son père, Josef. Ses lèvres bougeaient mais il n’entendait rien. Son père l'entourait de ses bras puissants. Autour d’eux, des gens couraient avec des seaux. Où était le ballon? Pourquoi son père pleurait-il? Pourquoi des gens du village en tuaient d’autres? Pourquoi avait-il mal à l’œil?

**Genève - Suisse - 12 Août 1945 - 2h00 du matin**

Alexandre d’Anvers ne parvenait pas à fermer l’œil. Malgré les couvertures, il faisait un froid de canard ou alors c’était lui qui n’arrivait pas à se réchauffer. Après avoir vainement tenté de succomber aux bras de Morphée, il comprit que ce ne serait pas encore cette nuit qu’il se reposerait. 

Victoire, sa femme, bougea et se releva. 

– Alexandre? Ça ne va pas? Votre jambe vous fait-elle souffrir? lui dit-elle à moitié endormie.

– Elle me gêne un peu, ma chérie. Rendormez-vous, je vais aller dans mon bureau pour la dégourdir un peu.

Son épouse reprit sa place dans le lit, non sans lui avoir une dernière fois demander comment il allait.

Avant de fermer la porte de la chambre, il regarda une dernière fois la forme endormie. Il n’eut pas le cœur de lui raconter ce qu’il avait vraiment à l’esprit.

Il entra dans son bureau et se dirigea vers sa boite à cigarette. Il alluma une cigarette américaine et décida de se servir un verre de cognac. Alexandre d’Anvers avait toujours été fier de sa capacité à résister au stress. Il avait servi sous le drapeau français durant la guerre de 14/18 et il en était revenu transformé. La grande boucherie l’avait forgé au fer rouge. Il n’était pas homme à se laisser apitoyer. 

Une douleur sourde dans la jambe le fit grimacer. Il but le cognac d’une gorgée et se resservit un verre.

Il se revit jeune officier, quelques minutes avant de passer le parapet. Il revit le visage de ses camarades que l’on avait gonflé à bloc et les officiers crier,

– _On va reprendre le chemin des dames à ces boches…_

Ce 16 avril 1917, l’offensive française n’avait survécu qu’une heure. Alexandre avait à peine gagné les premières lignes qu’il fut fauché et prit en enfilade par des nids de mitrailleuses cachées. Les Allemands les avaient pris à revers, ils sortaient des souterrains pour les prendre en tenaille. 

Il avait dix-huit ans. Victoire, qui allait devenir sa femme, lui avait écrit, prié, fait jurer qu’il reviendrait vivant. Quand la balle lui déchiqueta la jambe, il pensa avec tristesse qu’il ne pourrait pas tenir sa promesse. Quand il atteignit le sol, il cria sa douleur et sa colère devant tant de gâchis.

De ces premières semaines à l’hôpital, il se rappelait vaguement la douleur, l’odeur de putréfaction omniprésente et les cris des soldats. Son père, Henri d’Anvers ne supporta pas de voir son fils dans cette situation et il le fit rapatrier dans la maison familiale à Genève. C’est de là qu’il suivit la fin des combats, Victoire à ses côtés. Durant ses mois de rééducation, il avait eu le loisir de réfléchir. Il pensa à ses amis morts au combat. A ceux qui avaient déserté et que l’on avait récupéré et fusillé pour trahison. Les hommes étaient devenus fous.

Victoire était restée à ses côtés malgré les cris, les colères, les réprimandes. Elle était restée près de lui malgré la froideur, les menaces et les pleurs. Chaque jour, elle venait et lui faisait la lecture. 

Un matin, il se prit à l’écouter. Elle avait décidé de lui changer les idées en lui lisant un ouvrage sur les légendes des anciennes civilisations. Ces histoires à dormir debout lui avait permis un tant soit peu de penser à autre chose. 

La nuit, il se prenait à rêver de monde féérique où la magie régnait et où le mal ne gagnait jamais. Victoire, revint, comme tous les matins, et commença un nouvel ouvrage.

– Pourriez-vous reprendre la lecture du précédent ouvrage? Vous savez celui sur les légendes? lui souffla-t-il. La jeune femme releva brusquement la tête, elle avait perdu espoir que sa présence lui apporte du réconfort. 

– Oui avec plaisir. Avez-vous une histoire en particulier que vous souhaiteriez entendre? 

– Non, j’aimerais toutes les entendre. En fait…

D’Anvers regarda par la fenêtre. Il tenait quelque chose, il sentit poindre aux bords de son esprit un lien, une idée.

– En fait, j’ai l’impression que toutes ces histoires se parlent. Qu’en fait à chaque fois, que l’humanité a été au bord du gouffre, des gens se sont réunis pour la sauver.

– Oui c’est vrai. Et c’est assez réconfortant… Victoire sourit à cette pensée 

– Et s’il y avait une part de vrai dans toutes ces histoires. Alexandre la coupa. Le jeune homme se redressa brusquement et fit sursauter sa lectrice. 

– Et s’il y avait vraiment eu des gens pour empêcher que les Hommes ne se détruisent complètement.

– Mon amour, ce ne sont que des légendes… Victoire lui prit les mains et les embrassa 

– Non, écoutez-moi, Victoire… Je sens, je sais… La jeune femme n’eût pas le cœur à étouffer l’enthousiasme de son bien-aimé. Cela faisait des mois qu’elle attendait une réaction de sa part. 

Alexandre d’Anvers, devenu diplomate, passa les 10 années d’après à côtoyer tous les historiens, archéologues et spécialistes de ces histoires. Il alla sur tous les sites archéologiques qui pouvaient confirmer un tant soit peu sa délirante théorie.

Il faillit perdre espoir jusqu’à ce jour de mars 1930. Il avait fait la découverte de toute une. Vie à Carthage en Tunisie en accompagnant le père Alfred Louis Delattre.

Une immense mosaïque de 12 mètres sur 9 qui allait corroborer ses plus folles théories. Cette fresque romaine, datant du 4ème siècle après Jésus-Christ, était composée de différents tableaux. La bordure extérieure était faite de panneaux géométriques mais le plus intéressant se trouvait à l’intérieur. Les archéologues avaient nettoyé 90 panneaux figurés qui représentaient des scènes différentes avec une thématique centrale.

On y lisait l’histoire des puissants à différentes époques, qui ont régné à des moments charnières. 

Le plus incroyable était que ces régnants étaient toujours accompagnés d’hommes et de femmes en noir. Une étude plus poussée des représentations permit de donner une description plus précises de ces personnages énigmatiques. Ils étaient à droite des dirigeants et avaient des tatouages sur les bras et le visage.

Parfois, ils semblaient aider les populations et dans d’autres situations ils les protégeaient.

Les experts des fouilles présents sur le site le prirent pour un fou et commencèrent à moquer son obsession de ces personnages.

– Ce sont des serviteurs, d’Anvers, tous les grands avaient des serviteurs… lui rabachaient les érudits.

Il ne pouvait en démordre il y avait quelque chose. De retour en France, il assista à une conférence sur le site de Tulum en pays Maya. Différentes équipes archéologiques avaient fait le voyage et étaient revenus avec plusieurs pièces monumentales.

En visitant, l’exposition consacrée aux sculptures mayas rapportées des expéditions françaises, il n’en crut pas ses yeux. Il tomba nez à nez avec la représentation d’une femme en noir avec tatouages sur les bras et le visage. Il s’approcha le cœur battant et lu l’inscription 

– Síinik - Fourmi en maya.

Il se mit à trembler violemment. C’était impossible, cela ne pouvait être réel. Mais il avait la preuve formelle que ses théories n’étaient pas celles d’un déluré, d’un fou qui avait perdu l’esprit 10 ans auparavant sur un champ de bataille. Il n’était pas un dément qui se cherchait une raison de vivre.

Il courut chez lui et reprit ses notes. 

– Carthage, Carthage... Où sont ces photographies? Ah les voilà. Il prit les clichés, ouvrit son tiroir et en sortit une loupe. Sur plusieurs panneaux, des hommes et des femmes en noir avec des tatouages étaient surmontés d’une inscription 

– Formica. Il se releva brusquement et tout se mit en place…

Dix sept ans plus tard, il était là dans son bureau, à Genève. Il avait continué à amasser des éléments sur ces fourmis. On les trouvait dans plusieurs civilisations et à plusieurs moments de l’histoire. Il avait l’impression parfois de devenir vraiment fou: si ces gens existaient et avaient aidé les hommes pourquoi n’avaient-ils rien fait quand des millions de personnes avaient perdus la vie sur les champs de bataille de la Marne. Et surtout où étaient-ils aujourd’hui?

Il revint à son bureau et posa la main sur les rapports relatant des nettoyages ethniques, des transferts de populations et des pogroms s’accumulaient sur son bureau. 

Le dernier en date s’était déroulé en Bohème. On avait exterminé dans la journée 3 000 habitants allemands, des femmes et des enfants furent noyés dans l’Elbe. Les autorités locales avaient tenté de calmer la foule. Alexandre se prit la tête dans les mains 

– Plusieurs milliers de personnes assassinées en l’espace de quelques heures. Le monde est vraiment devenu fou, pensa-t-il. 

Le carnage de la Première Guerre mondiale n’avait rien appris aux hommes. En tant que diplomate, il avait le cruel sentiment d’avoir échoué. La Société des Nations n’avait rien pu faire pour prévenir le désastre. Elle était une coquille vide depuis le début de la guerre. Les pays ne se parlaient plus, les armes avaient pris le relais.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il aperçut une enveloppe qu’il n’avait jamais vu juste au-dessus d’un tas de papier empilé. Il la prit et la détailla sous tous les angles. Un demi-sourire aux lèvres, il l’ouvrit 

– Ah ! Ce n’est pas trop tôt. Je t’attends depuis des mois… 

Il tira de l’enveloppe une série de photographies et de notes. Il alla au plus pressé, les experts avaient appris à le connaître au fur et à mesure des années et ils avaient mis en place un système qui permettait à d’Anvers d’avoir un résumé très rapide des trouvailles.

Il sorti le courrier et son cœur rata un battement. Selon les dires des archéologues du site de Vix, en France, il aurait entre les mains le rituel qui appellerait les fourmis. Non les Antz comme ils/elles étaient désignés sur les fresques du site celte.

Le monde se mit à tourner autour de lui. Il se tint à son bureau, le souffle court. Il respira profondément. Sa décision était prise. Il mettrait tous les moyens humains, matériels et financiers qu’il faudrait mais il ferait en sorte de déchiffrer, comprendre et procéder à ce rituel.

* * *

**Washington - Etats-Unis - 12 Septembre 1962 - 21h45**

Le téléphone sans clavier sonna, Anatoli Dobronyne se leva et décrocha le combiné. Il savait qui se trouvait au bout du fil.

– Bonsoir Kissinger, répondit-il en exhalant la fumée de son cigare cubain. 

– _Bonsoir Dobronyne, nous devons nous voir_ … Henry Kissinger, son illustre homologue américain, avait l’air inquiet. 

– Nous venons de nous quitter qui y-a-t-il de si important qui ne puisse attendre demain? 

Anatoli ne rêvait que d’une chose, finir son cigare, avec un bon verre de Brandy. Ses journées étaient harassantes depuis sa nomination au poste d’ambassadeur soviétique à Washington. Khrouchtchev l’avait désigné en mars de cette année et lui avait expressément demandé de garantir les relations entre l’URSS et les USA. 

– _Nous devons nous voir… Je… je viens avec quelqu’un…_ Kissinger raccrocha.

Le soviétique regarda le combiné interloqué. Henry Kissinger avait toujours fait preuve de maîtrise, ce coup de fil n’était pas dans ses habitudes.

En plus de disposer d’un canal de communication direct et secret, les deux ambassadeurs disposaient d’un moyen de locomotion tout aussi sécurisé. Kissinger serait là d’ici quelques minutes, il pouvait dire adieu à sa soirée de détente.

Youri, son majordome, frappa vingt minutes plus tard à son bureau. A sa suite, Kissinger fit son entrée, il avait le teint cendreux, les yeux rouges. Le diplomate russe se leva pour l’accueillir et s’arrêta à mi-course. Derrière l’américain, il fut surpris de voir rentrer Alexandre d’Anvers suivit d’une autre personne encapuchonnée. Le russe n’aurait su dire si c’était un homme ou une femme, mais il sentit à la vue de ces collègues diplomates que l’on ne pouvait pas lui faire mauvais accueil.

Anatoli salua d’Anvers d’un signe de tête et fit signe à ses invités de s’asseoir. 

– Je vous en prie, mettez-vous à l’aise, je peux vous offrir quelque chose… 

– Anatoli, ne prenez pas mal notre intrusion. Nous sommes loin d’une visite de courtoisie. Kissinger le coupa. Dobronyne leva les sourcils, il regarda le diplomate français et la mystérieuse personne. 

– Kissinger, ce que je prends mal c’est que vous utilisez notre canal de communication secret et que je vois débarquer un diplomate français et une personne qui cache son identité dans la maison de la Russie Soviétique. J’aurais pensé que vous étiez un homme de confiance… Il s’assit et soupira. 

– Ambassadeur, si notre cher collègue et ami a agi ainsi c’est qu’il n’y avait pas d’autres choix, intervint Alexandre d’Anvers.

Anatoli le laissa continuer. Il avait toujours été intrigué par ce petit diplomate français, on racontait les choses les plus folles à son sujet. Il donnait l’impression, de prime abord, d’avoir eu son poste grâce à l’argent familial. Mais le russe percevait autre chose, une rare intelligence et la mise à disposition d’un réseau qui pouvait être intéressant. 

– L’heure est grave mon cher collègue et si nous n’agissons pas aujourd’hui nous serons au bord d’une troisième guerre mondiale, soupira le diplomate français. Anatoli gloussa, ce petit français était vraiment un original. Le russe avait le meilleur réseau d’informations et rien ne corroborait son discours dramatique, il le laissa néanmoins continuer.

Kissinger prit la suite :

– Nous avons la preuve irréfutable, sous forme de photographies, de la présence de missiles soviétiques à Cuba. 

Dobronyne sursauta:

– Quels missiles? Henry ! S’il y avait eu des missiles, j’en serai le premier averti. 

– Nous savons que vous n’êtes pas au courant. En fait personne ne l’est à part votre Président et Fidel Castro. Le français ouvrit une enveloppe marron de grande taille et en étala le contenu devant lui. Anatoli en resta bouche bée, il n’était au courant de rien, son gouvernement ne l’avait pas informé.

Une voix de femme au fort accent irlandais s’éleva dans la pièce : 

– Anatoli Dobronyne, votre réaction nous dit que vous êtes un homme de confiance. Le russe se tourna vers la femme encapuchonnée et ne put retenir sa colère:

– Confiance? Confiance? Si on avait eu confiance en moi, j’aurais été au courant. Si on avait eu confiance en moi on ne me parlerait pas le visage caché. 

La femme s’avança et baissa la tête:

– Vous avez raison et je vous prie d’accepter toutes mes excuses. Avec un geste gracieux, elle retira son capuchon et révéla son visage. Une jeune femme se tenait devant lui, elle ne devait pas avoir plus d’une vingtaine d’années, brune, les yeux bleu clair et des tatouages sur le visage. Il continua à la fixer durant de longues secondes, il sentit le malaise grandir et dût baisser les yeux. Il les avait vu flamboyer.

– Qui êtes-vous ? lui jeta le diplomate russe. 

Kissinger qui était resté silencieux jusque-là répondit : 

– Notre seul espoir… 

Anatoli Dobronyne se tassa dans son fauteuil, le cigare cubain à la bouche, et répondit à son homologue américain. Il avait peine à croire ce qu’il entendait.

– Vous amenez une sauvage chez moi, avec des photographies dont je n’ai aucune garantie qu’elles soient vraies. Je suis à deux doigts de considérer tout cela comme une menace… 

– La menace est là effectivement Ambassadeur, murmura la jeune femme, mais vous avez la possibilité de la réduire à néant et d’empêcher que nous entrions une nouvelle fois en guerre. 

Alexandre d’Anvers appela doucement son collègue russe:

– Anatoli? Je vous présente Kendall Malone. Nous allons vous raconter son histoire et celles de ces semblables. Si après notre récit vous ne nous croyez pas, nous partirons et cette réunion n’aura jamais eu lieu. 

– D’Anvers ne soyez pas naïf, tout comme moi vous naviguez depuis très longtemps dans nos sphères. Vous savez très bien que rien ne s’oublie… il gloussa. Le français le dévisagea, il ne l’avait jamais vu aussi sérieux. 

Le Soviétique frissonna:

– Si nous ne n’arrivons pas à vous convaincre que Dieu nous préserve, car il ne restera plus rien à sauver.

Kendall s’assit en face de lui :

– Je m’appelle Kendall Malone, je suis la première phalange d’un groupe de personne qui se fait appeler les Antz. Nous sommes quelques-uns dans le monde, témoins de l’histoire des hommes. Nous avons, par le passé, aidé l’humanité à ne pas sombrer dans l’autodestruction… 

Anatoli Dobronyne regarda la jeune femme comme s’il avait à faire à une folle et fut pris d’un fou rire:

– Vous êtes quoi des espions? Des dieux?

Kendall ne bougea pas d’un cil. D’Anvers toussota et Kissinger se tassa dans son fauteuil:

– Anatoli, écoutez-la, conseilla-t-il à son homologue russe.

– L’écouter? Henry j’en ai assez entendu. Il se tourna vers le français.

– Je vous aime bien Alexandre mais la blague va trop loin. Rentrez chez vous: vos menaces ne marchent pas. Nous sommes l’Union Soviétique… Anatoli ne put aller plus loin, il fut plaqué par une force incroyable contre son fauteuil. 

La jeune femme, la folle, venait de parler:

– Écoute moi diplomate ! Sa voix était pleine d’autorité. 

– Je ne suis pas ici pour amuser la galerie. Anatoli, toujours immobilisé, sentit le fauteuil glisser en arrière. 

Elle se leva, les yeux flamboyants:

– Si tu ne fais rien le monde basculera encore une fois dans la barbarie. Le fauteuil recula une dernière fois jusqu’au mur. Comment faisait cette Kendall Malone? Quel était ce pouvoir? 

Elle s’approcha de lui et lui murmura à l’oreille:

– Diplomate, j’ai vu l’horreur. J’ai vu ce qui sera demain si nous ne faisons rien.. Elle lui posa les mains sur les tempes et il se mit à hurler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Le diplomate russe vit lui aussi. Il vit l’installation des missiles soviétiques sur l’île de Cuba. Il entendit Kennedy dévoiler la présence de cette menace aux portes de son pays et annoncer le blocus de l’île. Il vit les forces américaines et soviétiques placer leurs forces conventionnelles en état d’alerte. Il vit les navires soviétiques en route pour Cuba.

Il aperçut les missiles nucléaires partir des plus grandes villes américaines vers son pays. Il sentit les bombardiers soviétiques tiraient sur les principales cités du nouveau monde. Il sentit ces millions de morts, et entendit ces milliards de cris de douleur. 

Il tomba dans les bras de Kendall Malone. 

– Je suis désolée, Diplomate, mais c’est ce qui sera… Anatoli pleurait à présent. Il regarda Kissinger et comprit ses yeux rougis. 

Il avala sa salive et se releva:

– Que devons-nous faire? 

Alexandre d’Anvers lui posa la main sur l’épaule et la lui serra avec compassion. 

– Anatoli, écoutez-la. 

Le diplomate soviétique prit la main de Kendall Malone et lui souffla, épuisé :

– Je vous crois ! 

* * *

**New York - 38ème étage du Siège de l’ONU - 28 mars 1968**

– Kendall ? 

– Une minute… murmura Kendall Malone en finissant de coucher ses pensées dans le carnet qui l’accompagnait partout. En attendant la tenue du conseil de sécurité de l’ONU, la jeune femme s’était installée dans une salle à l’écart. Elle avait ressenti le besoin de s’écarter pour profiter des derniers moments du secret de son existence. 

Une fois les résolutions adoptées par les membres du Conseil, il ne serait plus question de faire demi-tour. Les Antz allaient devoir prendre leur place et ce de manière permanente. Il ne serait plus question d’apparaître comme par magie. Elle ferma les yeux et s’étendit de tout son long sur le divan en face de la baie vitrée.

– Kendall? Ils ont terminé, la fumée de cigarette lui parvint en même temps que la douce voix. La jeune femme tourna la tête et détailla son interlocuteur. 

– Plus question de faire machine arrière alors? gloussa-t-elle. Le rire était nerveux, ils vivaient un moment historique.

Ethan Duncan s’approcha d’elle et s’assit à ses côtés. Kendall détailla son visage et porta la main à son œil. Une cicatrice barrait le front de son confrère. 

– Ondřej? Comment te sens-tu?

Elle passa les doigts sur le tatouage de guérisseur qu’il avait sur le front. Ethan lui prit doucement la main et soupira:

– Ondřej n’est plus Kendall. Ondřej a disparu il y a plus de vingt ans. Kendall se releva et le prit dans ses bras. 

– Ethan Duncan a pris sa place. Ethan Duncan a la capacité de changer les choses. Ondřej était une victime, dit-il entre ses dents.

La jeune femme connaissait l’histoire de son camarade. Contrairement à elle, il avait découvert ses facultés de Antz à la suite d’événements terribles. A son inverse, il avait connu la guerre, la famine et la torture. Ethan avait préféré abandonner sa part de petit garçon pour devenir un autre homme. Un homme qui, selon lui, serait capable d’empêcher ce que l’enfant qu’il avait été avait vécu. Les stigmates de son histoire se lisait sur son visage: son œil gauche aveugle d’une couleur blanche laiteuse, la cicatrice qui lui barrait l’arcade sourcilière. 

Quand ses capacités se sont éveillées, Ethan, qui était un tout jeune homme à l’époque, avait fait le voyage dans toute l’Europe pour arriver sur l'île d’Inishmore en Irlande. La famille de Kendall était l’une de celles qui gardait le secret de l’existence des Antz. Les Malone avaient pour responsabilité de préserver l’héritage de l’institution et de s’occuper des appelés. Ils avaient élu domicile dans un village près du fort de Dun Aengus. 

Elle revit ce jeune homme frêle fraîchement débarqué de sa Bohème natale ne sachant pas parler un mot d’anglais. Elle s’était occupée de son initiation et ils avaient fini par se lier. A la fin de son apprentissage, il décida de prendre le nom d’Ethan Duncan en hommage au père et au grand-père de Kendall : Ethan Malone et Duncan Malone.

Durant toutes ses années, elle apprit, à celui qui allait devenir guérisseur, l’histoire de leur groupe. Elle lui enseigna les rites et l’utilisation des tatouages. Ethan s’était montré studieux et avait dépassé les espérances de tous les habitants du fort de Dun Aengus. Ce fut donc tout naturellement, quand un matin de juin 1958, il soit à la droite de son père, au conseil des Antz, quand un diplomate français fit son apparition au fort. Cet homme était venu leur demander de l’aide, il était venu les supplier de prendre leur place dans l’histoire.

Il avait dans les mains le rituel pour procéder au grand réveil. Alexandre d’Anvers avait fini par se montrer convainquant. Il avait vu les horreurs de la guerre, les avait ressentis dans sa chair: il voulait laisser une chance à l’humanité de devenir meilleur. Les Antz de Dun Aengus étaient partagés, ce diplomate était le premier, depuis des siècles, à connaître leur existence sans faire partie de leur groupe.

Ethan avait pris le partie de ce français. Les débats avaient été virulents dans la communauté. Une partie souhaitait garder le secret, une autre voulait se révéler. Un rassemblement fut convoqué et on porta la question à l’attention de tous les Antz. Kendall s’était décidée pour rendre publique leur existence à l’inverse de son père. La décision fut prise de se révéler au monde. Ethan Malone ne put aller à l’encontre du vote unanime et quitta la tête du conseil. La jeune femme prit sa place et garda Ethan à sa droite.

Toute à ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas l’entrée de Victoire d’Anvers. Ethan se leva d’un bond. 

– Le conseil vient de passer la résolution qui nous concerne, dit-elle en souriant. 

– Alexandre est en train de veiller à ce que les derniers documents soient correctement paraphés, continua-t-elle en s’asseyant péniblement sur une chaise. Kendall se précipita pour l’aider 

– Victoire vous êtes épuisée. Vous n’auriez pas dû faire le trajet. 

La vieille femme lui sourit: 

– Et manquer cette journée historique? Jamais de la vie Kendall, Alexandre et moi avons consacré notre vie à vous chercher et à vous trouver. 

Ethan s’approcha:

– Et nous vous en remercions.

Victoire d’Anvers regarda les deux jeunes gens:

– Maintenant tout est entre vos mains. Il a été décidé de travailler à la mise en place du rituel. 

Kendall retint sa respiration un instant avant d’ajouter:

– Nous avons encore quelques mois de préparation mais nous y sommes presque. Elle entendit Ethan murmurer :

– Le grand éveil, enfin !

* * *

**Petra - Jordanie - 23 juillet 1970 - 10h du matin**

Siobhan Sadler fut réveillée par un rayon de soleil oblique et chaud. Dans un demi-sommeil, elle passa la main pensant trouver John. Sa place était vide. Son époux avait toujours eu du mal avec la chaleur, elle ne fut donc pas étonnée de son absence. Il avait dû sortir prendre quelques photographies. Il ne pouvait jamais rester en place. A cette pensée, elle sourit.

Elle essaya d’écarter les mèches de cheveux rebelles de son visage, et se remémora les rêves de cette nuit. Depuis quelques temps, elle se voyait déambuler dans des rues inconnues, dans des villes étrangères. A ses côtés, des gens partageaient ses errances. Elle n’en reconnaissait aucun mais ils avaient l’air familier. Et le rêve se terminait toujours de la même manière : elle finissait par croiser une femme masquée qui se tenait immobile devant elle. Un son de corne de brume retentissait et tous les marcheurs s’arrêtaient au même moment. 

Immanquablement, Siobhan regardait autour d’elle et était stupéfaite par le silence qui semblait régner. Invariablement, elle revenait à la femme masquée toujours immobile face elle. Une force, quasi-surnaturelle, poussait son bras à remonter vers le visage de cette mystérieuse inconnue.

Siobhan finissait, toujours, par retirer le masque de la femme en noire. À la découverte du visage de l’inconnue, elle se réveillait en sursaut. 

Ce visage c’était le sien. Le plus effrayant n’était pas de se rencontrer en rêve. Ce qui la terrorisait c’était qu’elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Enfin pas vraiment. Cette femme qui était face à elle, qui aurait dû être elle avait des tatouages étranges sur le visage et les yeux flamboyants. 

Elle raconta son rêve à John, il avait tenté de la rassurer en l’amusant « Je pense que tu devrais fumer un petit peu moins d’herbe. Ça te joue des tours »

C’était peut-être le cas. Siobhan Sadler était une jeune femme d’une vingtaine d’années qui aimait la vie et qui la croquait à pleines dents. Et comme tous les jeunes de sa génération elle jouait souvent avec les lignes.

Ce voyage à Pétra avait été comme une impulsion. Siobhan se remémora avec quelle énergie elle avait convaincu son âme sœur de faire le voyage vers la Jordanie. « John, il faut qu’on y aille. Cet endroit m’appelle, nous appelle. ». Curieux de nature, John avait accepté.

N’en pouvant plus d’attendre, Siobhan sortit du lit et appela le room service. Elle alla dans le salon et prit une orange en attendant le café salvateur qui allait faire disparaître les dernières brumes de la nuit.

Il leur restait deux jours en Jordanie avant de rentrer à Dublin. Elle avait pensé sincèrement qu’il y aurait une connexion avec le pays, la ville, les ruines. Mais Pétra s’est avérée être un lieu touristique comme tant d’autres. Elle soupira à la pensée que ce voyage finira en soirée diapositives pour quelques amis.

La chaleur était vraiment pesante, ce jour-là, Siobhan se rendit dans la salle de bain dans l’espoir de se rafraîchir le visage ; Elle se passa de l’eau sur les joues et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de sortir à la recherche de John. 

Quand elle croisa le regard de son reflet, elle cria de stupeur. Le miroir lui renvoyait l’image de la femme de ces rêves. Elle ferma les yeux:

– Siobhan, ma fille, tu es en train de devenir folle. Promets-moi de ne plus jamais boire comme hier soir… 

Elle compta jusqu’à 3 et rouvrit les yeux. Son reflet était redevenu normal. 

Elle secoua la tête et se décida à sortir prendre l’air. 

En sortant de l’hôtel, elle se dirigea vers le petit café de la place se trouvant à quelques minutes de l’hôtel. John avait trouvé l’endroit parfait pour se poser et préparer ses expéditions photos. Elle le trouva en train d’écrire dans son petit carnet. Elle s’assit près de lui en soupirant:

– Je vais commencer à croire que tu n’aimes pas te réveiller près de moi. Je n’aime pas quand tu n’es pas là quand j’ouvre les yeux.

Son époux releva la tête et s’avança pour l’embrasser:

– j’adore me réveiller près de toi, mon amour. Mais j’avais à faire ce matin. 

Siobhan commanda un café au serveur qui se présenta près d’elle et interrogea son époux du regard.

– Tu veux me faire part de ton planning ? 

John lui sourit:

– Il nous reste une nuit et deux jours en Jordanie. J’avais pensé dîner ce soir près des ruines de Pétra et visiter les temps à la lueur des torches. Il paraît que le spectacle est magnifique.

Siobhan s’approcha et lui murmura à l’oreille: 

– Ou alors nous pourrions rester à l’hôtel et… 

John éclata de rire :

– Et tu ne veux établir de connexion avec ce lien magnifique ? lui répondit-il d’un air mutin.

Vexée, la jeune femme lui tapa l’épaule du poing:

– Moque-toi de moi… Elle baissa la tête. 

John fronça des sourcils: 

– Que se passe-t-il mon amour? 

Siobhan expira lourdement:

– J’ai encore fait ce rêve étrange. Mais je l’ai aussi fait éveillée. 

John lui prit les mains et tenta de la rassurer:

– Siobhan, je ne pense pas qu’il faille s’inquiéter. Si tu le souhaites une fois à Dublin nous pourrions aller voir un médecin ? 

John voulait se montrer rassurant mais Siobhan voyait bien qu’il était inquiet. Elle le regarda et acquiesça:

– Oui je pense que ce serait une bonne chose. Et tu sais ce qui serait une bonne chose aussi ? John la regarda interrogateur. 

– De dîner près de ruines anciennes et de les visiter à la torche, dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Le jeune homme regarda sa ravissante épouse, il pensa qu’il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux.

Siobhan, quant à elle, se dit que son rire n’était pas des plus naturels. Quelque chose n’allait pas. Elle but une gorgée de son café en espérant que tout rentrerait dans l’ordre. 

John avait raison : dîner près des ruines était une expérience à vivre. Ils s’installèrent sur des tables basses, elles-mêmes posées sur de magnifiques tapis jordaniens. John était aux anges, Siobhan ne l’avait jamais trouvé aussi beau. La lumière des torches se reflétant sur la pierre des ruines donnaient à ses yeux un reflet ambré. John était l’homme de sa vie et elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse que ce soir. Son jeune époux leva son verre pour trinquer et elle voulut faire de même quand un son de corne de brume retentit. 

Elle sursauta, John la regarda inquiet. 

– Que se passe-t-il Siobhan ? 

– Tu as entendu la corne de Brume ? Il la regarda interdit. La corne de brume retentit de nouveau mais plus fort : le son faisait vibrer sa cage thoracique. Elle se leva d’un bond. 

– Siobhan ? Que se passe-t-il ? De quoi tu parles ? Il n’y a rien. La jeune femme prit peur. Elle entendait des sons, avait des visions : elle devenait folle. 

John attrapa le poignet de sa femme pour la raisonner. Une troisième corne de brume retentit : Siobhan crut que son cœur allait éclater et elle se mit à hurler. John avait gardé le contact avec sa femme et ressenti une partie de sa douleur. Il recula d’un pas et regarda autour de lui pour chercher de l’aide. Les autres touristes, venus dîner, les regardaient avec méfiance et peur. 

Siobhan s’agenouilla en se tenant la nuque et haletait. Quelque chose l’avait brûlé à la base du cou. Elle ne pouvait pas parler, le choc lui avait coupé le souffle. Puis la douleur cessa. Elle releva la tête. John fit un pas en arrière. Sa magnifique femme, qui quelques minutes avant souriait aux anges et trinquait à l’amour avec lui, avait des tatouages sur le visage et sur les bras.

Il tenta de la saisir mais elle fit preuve d’une force incroyable et se détacha de son étreinte ; Elle se mit debout et se retourna. 

Siobhan Sadler se mit à marcher et fut rapidement rejointe par plusieurs dizaines d’autres personnes. Tous se dirigeaient vers Qasr al-Bint.

* * *

Simultanément dans le monde, sur plusieurs des plus beaux sites historiques, des hommes et des femmes aux visages et aux bras tatoués marchèrent et se réunirent.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les monuments et parurent attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Des cornes de brume retentirent plusieurs fois et s'arrêtèrent aussi soudainement qu'elles avaient commencé.Un silence glacial régnait sur les lieux historiques: les témoins de ces scènes parlaient de silence surnaturel.  
Puis, comme venant de nulle part, les villes apparurent à la place des monuments. Comme un voile qui se déchirait, un panneau qui tombait, les ruines cedèrent la place à des cités. Les portes de ces villes s’ouvrirent et d'autres hommes et femmes tatoués en sortir. La foule, qui s'était précipitée pour suivre les promeneurs, fit un pas en arrière. Les quelques policiers présents sortirent leurs armes pour éviter tout attaque.  
Ils les abaissèrent à la vue d'enfants qui sortirent également des villes et coururent parmi les adultes. Les étranges personnages vinrent se tenir près des promeneurs et posèrent chacun une main sur leurs épaules. Ils sursautèrent tous comme s'ils sortaient d'un rêve et regardèrent autour d'eux.  
Les médias du monde entier relayèrent la même information. De Bagan en Birmanie via Cliff Palace aux États-Unis. La même marche silencieuse avait eu lieu. Les villes mystérieuses étaient apparues comme sortant du brouillard. 

Il avait été constaté que les marcheurs n'étaient pas tous locaux. Ces événements avaient duré plusieurs jours au cours desquels ces hommes et ces femmes n'ont pas bougé d'un pouce une fois arrivés sur les lieux. Pas avant que les cités s’ouvrent et que les étranges hommes et femmes en noir ne les réveillent.  
Les chamans et autres guérisseurs ont été interrogés partout dans le monde. Tous n'avaient qu'une seule explication: le peuple des légendes était réapparu. Ils avaient été appelés par leurs descendants qui étaient restés à la surface et étaient venus les accueillir.


	2. Kendall? Que dois-je faire ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #CesarDeLaHonte   
> #NoComment

**Aéroport international de Toronto – 18 septembre 2016 – 20h45**

Sarah Manning n’aurait pas dû se trouver là. Ce n’est pas ce qui était prévu. Mais l’appel téléphonique qu’elle avait reçu à son arrivée à l’aéroport de Toronto, lui fit changer ses plans.

La semaine qui se profilait devait être simple et pleine de promesses: elle allait retrouver Cal et leur fille Kira. Il était temps de passer tous ensemble quelques jours bien mérités. Elle était en mission depuis plusieurs semaines et sa famille lui manquait. Comme tout Antz parti depuis longtemps, elle profitait de quelques jours de congés.

Mais un coup de fil avait tout changé. Avant de retrouver sa famille, elle devait y répondre et voir où cette piste récente pouvait la mener dans sa quête de réponses.

Un black SUV s’arrêta à sa portée à la sortie de l’aéroport, elle regarda autour d’elle. Personne ne semblait faire attention à elle. Pourtant, elle portait son uniforme et ses tatouages étaient reconnaissables entre mille. Elle pensa rapidement que le monde les avait intégrés. Les gens étaient habitués à voir des Antz dans la rue, autour d’eux.

En entrant dans le véhicule, elle se rappela la conversation téléphonique: 

–  _ Si vous voulez savoir ce qui est arrivé à Kendall Malone! Montez dans le véhicule qui est devant vous,  _ lui dit une voix de robot. 

Kendall Malone… Sa mentor, sa guide avait disparue 8 ans auparavant, sans laisser de traces. La seule certitude était celle de sa mort qu’elle constata avec l’apparition du dernier tatouage: un  **Λ** qui se grava sur son front. Ce symbole du statut de guerrier était apparu au moment de la mort de son guide. Sa mort fut soudaine et énigmatique tout autant que son dernier message : 

_ – Tu ne leur appartiens pas _ ! 

Depuis ce funeste jour, elle a cherché ce qu’il avait bien pu se passer. Elle a profité de ses missions pour chercher des traces de passage de Kendall. 

Kendall Malone était l’Antz guerrière la plus féroce et la plus crainte qui ait foulé cette terre. Elle était connue et de toutes et de tous. Elle avait participé aux missions de sauvetages les plus dangereuses et les plus sensibles diplomatiquement. Durant sa formation, Sarah Manning avait pu observer à quel point Kendall était dédiée à sa tâche. Elle n’arrivait pas à s’imaginer que quelqu’un ait pu la terrasser et lui ôter la possibilité de finir sa vie paisiblement. 

Kendall aurait mérité de finir ses jours tranquillement à la kiva au sein de ses proches. Elle aurait mérité de finir la formation de Sarah pour s’assurer que l’héritage soit correctement transmis. 

Elle éprouvait un énorme respect pour sa mentor et sa mort la changea à jamais. Sa disparition laissa un trou dans son âme que Cal ou sa fille Kira ne pourraient jamais combler. Parce que c’est ce qu’il en est quand un mentor meurt sans explications. Son apprenti reçoit le tatouage du défunt et la « mission » de finaliser sa formation seul(e) grâce aux souvenirs contenus dans les tatouages.

Sarah n’était pas des plus patientes et ses rêves étaient emplis de conversations avec Kendall qui ne menaient à rien. Une fois dans le black SUV, elle commença à regretter ses décisions prises rapidement, trop rapidement. Peut-être qu’il serait bon parfois de faire un pas de côté et de réfléchir à deux fois avant de se lancer. 

Dans le véhicule, elle se retrouva face à une femme, la trentaine, asiatique. Du premier coup d’œil, Sarah compris rapidement qu’elle savait se défendre mais que pouvait-elle vraiment contre la première phalange des Antz? Aucun civil ne pouvait rivaliser avec un Antz formé et entraîné.

La jeune femme lui sourit en penchant la tête:

– Bonsoir Première Phalange Manning. Nous vous remercions d’avoir répondu à notre invitation.

Sarah ricana sans quitter la femme des yeux:

– Une invitation? J’ai surtout l’impression que je n’avais pas le choix. Elle observa un peu plus précisément la femme: 

– Que savez-vous sur Kendall Malone? Pourquoi suis-je ici? Qui êtes-vous?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant :

– Vous êtes aussi impatiente qu’on le dit ! Et que de questions… Ce n’est pas à moi de vous donner les réponses: je ne suis que le messager.

Elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro : 

– Nous arrivons, Monsieur, et elle raccrocha.

Le black SUV s’arrêta devant une demeure cossue. Sarah leva les yeux en descendant du véhicule. 

– Merde… mais qu’est-ce qu’on fout là? L’homme l’attendait sur le perron, il avait l’air encore plus vieux et décharné que l’image que donnait de lui les médias.

Devant elle se trouvait Aldous Leekie, l’Homme de Dyad; leur pire détracteur. 

– Bonsoir Première Phalange Manning, nous nous rencontrons enfin. Je pense qu’il est enfin temps que nous nous parlions vous et moi, lui dit Leekie en indiquant courtoisement l’intérieur de sa demeure.

Sarah regarda Leekie, puis la porte, puis encore Leekie. 

Elle inspira profondément :

– Kendall? Que dois-je faire ? pensa-t-elle. La meilleure des choses aurait été de prévenir son Capitaine, Siobhan Sadler. Mais tout sujet relatif à Kendall lui faisait un tant soit peu perdre toute notion de sécurité. 

Elle serra les poings, regarda fixement Leekie et lui répondit :

– Vous avez une heure! 

La porte se referma sur eux.

* * *

**Toronto – Parking Institut Dyad - 18 septembre 2016 – 20h45**

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, elle détacha ses cheveux, ses boucles blondes tombèrent sur ses épaules. Elle sentit le mal de crâne qui commencer à poindre. Elle les portait constamment attachée au laboratoire. Elle regarda son badge 

– Dr D.Cormier, Immunologie, lut-elle. Le dossier glissa de sous son bras : le monde était contre elle. 

Elle se pencha pour ramasser les documents. Elle avait envie d’une cigarette, elle avait arrêté il y a plusieurs mois déjà mais ces derniers jours avaient été compliqués.

En plus de tout cela, elle dormait mal - son sommeil ne durait pas plus de quelques heures et ses nuits agitées étaient remplies de rêves étranges et absurdes. Elle s’en souvenait à peine, il ne lui restait que la sensation de vertige qui accompagnait chaque instant d'éveil. Au moment où elle ouvrait les yeux, elle était perturbée. Elle oscillait entre l’envie de s’endormir à nouveau avec la crainte de rêver quelque chose de dérangeant ou se lever et espérer que le café la sauvera de la journée bien remplie à venir. 

Avec les documents à leur place, elle continua de se diriger vers sa voiture :

– Pourquoi ai-je encore arrêté de fumer? se dit-elle a dit à haute voix à la vue de la femme qui avait contribué au purgatoire qu’était devenu sa vie professionnelle.

Delphine arriva à son véhicule, tant bien que mal, et chercha ses clés dans son sac. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut sa némésis du jour montait dans sa voiture à chauffeur.

Plus tôt dans la journée, cette femme, Rachel Duncan était passée au laboratoire pour voir Aldous Leekie, mais le professeur était aux abonnés absent depuis plusieurs jours. La CEO n’avait pas caché son mécontentement. Au bout de quelques secondes, la jeune femme sembla la remarquer et lui jeta le dossier sur le bureau :

– Delphine, pourriez-vous déposer ces documents chez Aldous? J’ai besoin de sa signature.

Les autres laborantins avaient fait mine de s’occuper ne voulant pas s’attirer les foudres de celle que l’on appelle la super salope.

Delphine plaça sa main sur le dossier avant qu’il ne glisse de son bureau. Elle regarda sa chef et se mordit la langue. 

— Elle me prend pour pour sa secrétaire? pensa amèrement la jeune femme. Elle se reprit immédiatement pensant à sa mère qui l’était:

— Il n’y a pas de sot métier.

Rachel n’attendit pas sa réponse et sortit du laboratoire laissant Delphine avec les documents en main. Elle ne pouvait pas lui désobéir, elle irait mais elle dirait le fond de sa pensée à Aldous. Elle était venue de France refusant bon nombre de belles propositions européennes car elle croyait faire quelque chose qui compterait au Canada.

Ce n'était pas une question - c'était un ordre, froid, cinglant, et Rachel n'a pas attendu la réponse de Delphine. Elle quitta le laboratoire dès que le dossier avait disparu de ses mains. La scientifique épuisée ne pouvait que s'exécuter. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui désobéir, mais elle en profiterait pour dire à Aldous le fond de sa pensée. Elle était venue de France, refusant de nombreuses bonnes propositions et offres d'emploi européennes et américaines parce qu'elle pensait faire quelque chose qui compterait au Canada. 

Après plusieurs mois à Toronto, elle travaillait effectivement avec des personnes compétentes et des experts dans leur domaine. Mais elle avait aussi le sentiment qu’elle gâchait son talent. Toutes les initiatives prises par l’institut rencontraient la résistance des Antz. Les guérisseurs et autres médecins de ce groupe semblaient s’être fait pour mission de vérifier que chaque traitement, remède seraient bien distribués de manière équitable. 

Parallèlement chaque projet qu’elle voulait monter rencontrait des résistances du conseil scientifique. C’était une autre discussion qu’elle aimerait avoir avec le Professeur Leekie.

Elle s’assit dans sa voiture et fouilla dans sa boite à gant. 

– Enfin ! soupira-t-elle. Elle alluma la cigarette et prit une grande bouffée. La tête lui tourna rapidement et elle eut la nausée. Elle jette le mégot par la fenêtre et retira son badge. 

– Dr Cormier, Département d’immunologie, lit-elle à nouveau à voix haute, elle souffla et jeta le badge sur le siège passager.

En démarrant, elle se fit une promesse :

— Je dois sortir, prendre du bon temps, m’envoyer en l’air. Elle sortit du parking et manqua de se faire emboutir par une voiture qui déboulait de la gauche. 

– Ok, d’abord je vais dormir un peu, murmura-t-elle la tête sur le volant.

* * *

**Domicile d’Aldous Leekie - Toronto – 18 septembre 2016 – 21h15**

Un cri réveilla Sarah, mais elle n’arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Elle sentit des personnes bouger autour d’elle. Elle commença à paniquer: les conversations étaient étouffées.

Quand elle put enfin se relever et secouer la tête, elle fut plaquée sur le sol par deux personnes. 

– Ne bougez pas Police!!! Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. 

– Quoi ? pensa Sarah 

– Si vous renoncez à ce droit, tout ce que vous direz pourra être et sera utilisé contre vous devant une cour de justice. Vous avez le droit à un avocat et d'avoir un avocat présent lors de l’interrogatoire… continua la femme policier. 

– Attendez !!! C’est quoi ce bordel? Qui êtes-vous? cria Sarah en tentant de se libérer des bras qui l’entouraient mais sans succès.

– C’est à nous de vous poser la question: je suis le détective Childs et voici le Détective Bell. Nous vous arrêtons pour l’assassinat d’Aldous Leekie, propriétaire de ces lieux… 

– Leekie? Assassinat? Attendez… qu’est-ce que je fais là? suffoqua Sarah, la tête lui tourna et elle dut s’asseoir. Elle tourna le regard et c’est là qu’elle le vit: Leekie. Enfin ce qu’il en restait. 

– Je suis la Première Phalange Manning: contactez le Capitaine Siobhan Sadler, lâcha-t-elle d’un ton médusé. 

Les détectives Childs et Bell l'entouraient et l'emmenèrent à l’extérieur pour la faire monter dans leur véhicule. Une fois dedans, Sarah posa sa tête contre la vitre froide et soupira:

– Kendall? Qu’est-ce que je dois faire? 


	3. Ne faire confiance à personne

**Fort York - Kiva nord-américaine – 19 Septembre 2016 – 8h00**

La télévision était allumée, bloquée sur une de ces émissions d’informations non-stop. 

_— Les Antz sont intervenus aux abords de la forêt amazonienne… qui sont ces gens ? quel est leur nombre ?_

Excédée, Siobhan Sadler mit la télévision en mode muet. Les médias faisaient de plus en plus leurs unes des exactions qu’auraient commis des présumés Antz. 

Un verre de bourbon à la main, la Capitaine des Antz eut du mal à contenir sa colère; Jamais un Antz ne pourrait faire du mal à un autre humain. Il ne le ferait pas consciemment, cela leur était impossible, physiquement impossible. 

Révéler cette condition reviendrait à dévoiler d’autres secrets de son organisation. L’ONU qui chapeaute les corps des Antz avait fait parvenir à chaque capitaine de Kivas des instructions très précises. La lettre officielle s’étalait sur le bureau de Siobhan. 

Ecœurée la capitaine la relut encore une fois:

_— Lettre datée du 7 mars 2016, adressée à tous les capitaines Antz de Kivas, adressée par le secrétaire général de l’ONU._ _Chèr(e)s Capitaines,_ _Depuis plusieurs semaines, le corps des Antz est mis en porte à faux à la suite de plaintes d’exactions commises à divers endroits du monde._ _Nous vous demandons d’enquêter au sein de vos groupes afin de déceler les éléments potentiels perturbateurs. Nous avons conscience…_

Elle ne put aller plus loin. L’ONU commençait à douter d’eux. Le monde commençait à douter d’eux. Leurs détracteurs semblaient gagner la partie. Pourtant, que de bien avait été fait depuis que les Antz étaient réapparus il y a plus de quarante ans. 

Elle s’en souvenait comme si c’était hier. Elle était en voyage avec son époux John à Petra en Jordanie quand elle a ressenti l’appel; Sa nuque lui brûla d’un coup lors d’un dîner en amoureux. John l’entendit crier et se rua vers elle pour savoir ce qu’il se passait. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle sut ce qu’elle devait faire.

Elle se leva et se rendit, sans un mot, au temple de Qasr al-Bint. Elle marcha avec une dizaine d’autres personnes, silencieusement. John était apeuré, il tenta de lui parler doucement dans un premier temps, et puis tenta de la secouer pour la « réveiller ». Il essaya enfin de la stopper, mais Siobhan l’écarta violemment. Elle n’avait qu’une seule idée en tête aller au temple. 

Quelques jours plus tard, l’information de l’existence des Antz avait fait le tour du monde. Siobhan en faisait partie. Elle eut du mal à se faire à sa nouvelle vie mais John l’accompagna. Il était un idéaliste, un amoureux de la paix. Savoir que sa femme ferait partie des fleurons d’un groupe de gens apporteurs de paix fut sa grande fierté. 

Siobhan ferma les yeux et soupira:

— John! Tu me manques tellement! 

John était mort paisiblement il y a quelques mois. Depuis la vie de la Capitaine des Antz tournait autour de sa kiva et de ses subordonnées. 

Que l’ONU, et le monde aujourd’hui, remettent en cause l’action et la probité des Antz faisait l’effet d’un coup de poignard.

Depuis le grand éveil, le capitaine Siobhan Sadler avait monté les échelons et était passée à la tête de l’une des plus grandes kivas Antz du nord de l’Amérique. Sous sa direction, plusieurs spécialistes Antz étaient intervenus sur tout le continent américain. Combien d’années ? combien de mission ? combien de pertes ?

Elle était l’un des témoins privilégiés de la reconstitution du corps de Antz. Sous sa direction à Fort Knox elle était fière de disposer des plus compétents subordonnées de l’institution ancestrale. Sa kiva, qui s’étendait sur plusieurs hectares, s’autosuffisait et devait rarement faire appel aux autres établissements Antz. Au contraire, c’était au capitaine Sadler que l’on faisait appel quand le besoin s’en ressentait.

Et maintenant ce coup de fil qui pourrait remettre en question des années d’effort. Elle referma les yeux comme pour se couper du monde et oublier un instant la réalité des choses. Prenant plusieurs inspirations pour se vider l’esprit, elle faillit ne pas entendre le toc à la porte. 

Elle se prit un instant pour se reprendre avant d’annoncer:

— Oui ! 

Cosima Niehaus ouvrit la porte mais ne fit pas mine d’avancer. Son esprit absorbé par le dossier qu’elle avait dans les mains. Le capitaine observa sa subordonnée et ne put s’empêcher de penser à son mentor: Ethan Duncan. Tout comme lui, Cosima portait les tatouages et les marques du guérisseur traditionnel et de chef spirituel de la kiva. La jeune femme retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux.

Les tatouages de la jeune femme étaient parmi les plus rares et les plus précieux. Une bénédiction qu’elle soit parvenue jusqu’à eux, qu’elle ne se soit pas perdue…

Tout comme il l'aurait fait, elle se frotta le menton en fronçant les sourcils. Et tout comme lui, elle leva finalement les yeux et lui sourit tendrement. Elle pencha la tête, ses dreadlocks couvraient ses épaules et suivirent le mouvement. C’est le cœur loud que Siobhan Sadler se rappela les conditions d’appel de la jeune docteur Antz. Il y a douze ans, une jeune femme tatouée et piercée frappa à la porte de la kiva. Affamée et souffrant du manque de sommeil, elle avait fait des centaines de kilomètres à la suite de l’apparition des premiers tatouages. 

Comme pour chacun des appelés, les rêves avaient commencé plusieurs mois avant l’apparition des tatouages sur le visage et les bras. Ceux de Cosima étaient très avancés: elle avait résisté longtemps. Cela donnait une idée de sa force de caractère. On ne peut résister à l’appel, certains auront essayé mais ils échouent toujours. Cosima avait résisté pendant des mois. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne puisse se contrôler et parte en pleine nuit rejoindre la kiva du Capitaine Sadler à la recherche de son Mentor: Ethan Duncan. 

Les derniers tatouages apparaissent à la mort de celui ou celle qui les portaient auparavant. Le commun des mortels parlera d’héritage morbide mais tous les Antz le savaient : les tatouages étaient la mémoire, la passation de l’expérience, la survivance de ceux qui avaient été choisis. 

On ne savait pas comment les appelés étaient choisis. Ce que l’on savait c’est que le savoir ne mourrait jamais ; il était transmis ainsi de générations en générations.

Voilà sept ans que Ethan avait disparu, tout comme Kendall, un an avant lui. Et aujourd’hui Sarah. Combien de tragédie la kiva allait-elle encore connaître?

— Leekie et Sarah? Sarah et Leekie? Leekie… grommela Cosima en s’asseyant face à Siobhan Sadler.

La capitaine sourit:

 _— Il n’y a que Cosima pour s’asseoir sans autorisation_ , pensa-t-elle.

Cosima leva les yeux encore une fois et tourna la tête vers l’écran de télévision.

— Ils n’en parlent pas encore, murmura-t-elle.

Siobhan lui tendit la lettre de l’ONU et lui résuma son contenu:

— Non, il y a eu des indications très claires en haut lieu. Dorénavant, toute affaire qui impliquerait un Antz devra donner lieu à une enquête Antz et remise à une cour pénale internationale.

Cosima prit la lettre et lui répondit factuellement « Ce n’est pas une si mauvaise chose. Les autorités locales et les médias n’attendent que cela pour nous mettre le grappin dessus ». La guérisseuse s’étira, sa nuit fut longue. Elle revenait à peine de mission en Amazonie. La nouvelle la prit au dépourvu à son réveil.

Une Antz, son amie, Sarah Manning, Première Phalange de sa kiva était inculpée de meurtre. Cosima reposa la lettre et porta son attention sur l’uniforme de sa supérieure. Les Antz étaient la probité même. Quelqu’un jouait un jeu dangereux, quelqu’un cherchait à les détruire. 

Siobhan connaissait sa subordonnée, elle savait qu’il fallait lui laisser le temps d’absorber les informations avant de lui donner des directives. Mais elle fut intriguée de voir que le regard de Cosima s’arrêtait sur ses tatouages. Siobhan Sadler portait les ornements de l’oiseau-tonnerre. Cela lui allait comme un gant. Elle était la représentation même du danger mais aussi de la beauté de la nature. Imprévisible, Siobhan Sadler avait la capacité de frapper où elle voulait quand elle voulait. 

Et elle aura toujours mis ses capacités aux services des Antz et de l’Humanité. Cosima se reprit et regarda sa supérieure dans les yeux. 

— Que préconisez-vous? lui demanda-t-elle.

Siobhan prit une feuille de papier et commença à écrire tout en répondant à Cosima:

— Les ordres sont clairs: une enquête doit être diligenter. Tu iras avec Alison, son statut de diplomate t’ouvrira plus facilement les portes sans en dire de trop. 

Cosima fronça les sourcils:

— On avance avec les diplomates ? On ne les fait intervenir qu’en cas de conflit majeur ou de génocide.

— C’est une situation critique, Cosima, coupa Siobhan qui se reprit immédiatement, Sarah a besoin de nous. Nous avons déjà perdue Kendall… Alison s’occupera des artifices juridiques pendant que tu enquêtes sur le terrain. 

Cosima se détendit et demanda :

— Vous avez de nouveaux éléments depuis que nous avons l’information? 

Siobhan lui tendit la lettre cachetée qu’elle venait de terminer.

— Il y a un témoin qui déclare avoir vu Sarah inanimée à côté de Leekie et qui a appelé les autorités. De plus, il n’y a aucun élément matériel qui pourrait corroborer la version de Sarah, lui annonça Siobhan.

— La version de Sarah? Mais elle est innocente, il n’y a pas de doute. Il n’est pas question de version. réagit vivement Cosima. 

— Pour le moment, nous parlerons de version. Sarah aurait reçu un coup de fil mais rien n’apparaît dans son répertoire d’appel. On ne la voit pas non plus monter dans un véhicule à la sortie de l’aéroport, lui expliqua Siobhan. 

— Ta mission est de lire entre les lignes. De découvrir l’envers du décor. Tout cela est trop bien ficelé. Alison fera jouer la montre pour éviter une fuite dans les médias et un procès, continua la Capitaine Antz.

Cosima acquiesça en se levant. Avant de repasser la porte, elle se tourna et demanda:

— Autre chose que je dois savoir? 

Siobhan la regarda intensément :

— Fais attention à toi, ne reste pas à découvert. Quelqu’un veut nous faire la peau. Ne lui laisse aucune occasion d’y arriver. 

Le verre de bourbon explosa dans la main du Capitaine. Cosima eut le souffle coupée et dut baisser les yeux. Siobhan lui avait débité cette phrase et il avait semblait que son regard s’était enflammé. Elle venait d’assister à la manifestation de la force brute de l’oiseau-tonnerre.

Cosima baissa cérémonieusement la tête et rendit le salut d’usage à sa supérieure. Elle referma la porte et se dirigea vers les quartiers des diplomates.


	4. Alison prend le lead

En sortant du bureau de sa Capitaine, Cosima dut se poser quelques instants contre un mur pour reprendre ses esprits. En tant que chef spirituel de sa kiva, depuis la mort d’Ethan, elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses faiblesses transparaître.  
Mais elle devait en convenir la situation que traversait aujourd’hui sa communauté était sans nulle pareille. De plus, c’était sa meilleure amie, Sarah qui était impliquée.  
Un blocage empêchait les deux antz de se lier et de pouvoir communiquer. Lors de sa énième tentative pour atteindre son esprit et sa conscience, Cosima ne put s'empêcher de penser que Sarah s'était égarée et qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'à parler d'une manière plus conventionnelle: en face à face.

Pour se calmer, elle inspira et expira, plusieurs fois, et reprit son chemin en direction du quartier des diplomates. Alison Hendrix avait été désignée il y a deux ans à la suite de la retraite de Marion Bowles. Cosima, Alison et Sarah se connaissaient depuis des années. Sarah aurait besoin d’elles pour l’épauler et sortir de cette crise.  
Quand elle arriva devant la porte des quartiers de la diplomate, elle ne put que sourire en attendant la jeune mère maugréer après ses enfants. Elle toqua à la porte et sourit quand elle s’ouvrit.  
– Ah Cosima ! Tu es arrivée. Laisse-moi deux petites minutes et je suis à toi! C’est terrible ! Terrible! Ce qui arrive. Mais nous allons la sortir de là,lui dit Alison en la tirant à l’intérieur de l’habitation. 

Alison était une petite femme énergique. Les cheveux courts, teints en violet, elle parlait avec autorité mais avait toujours un fond bienveillant. Ses tatouages annonçaient fièrement sa spécialité: la diplomatie et la maîtrise des jeux de pouvoir. Très souvent, ceux qui s’étaient laissés avoir par son physique et sa nature bondissante, n’avaient pas vu venir le coup de bambou d’Alison.  
Chacune de ces actions étaient calculées et elle était très souvent à l’origine de la résolution de conflits bien avant qu’ils ne deviennent sanglants.

– Gemma! Oscar! Maman doit partir. Je vous laisse avec papa ... Oscar !!! Arrête de tirer les cheveux de ta sœur! cria Alison, ce qui fit rire Cosima.   
La diplomate l'interrogea avec un regard lourd de menace et la guérisseuse ne put répondre qu’avec un ricanement,   
– Il est difficile de croire que tu es l'une des diplomates Antz les plus réputées à chaque fois que je te vois si casanière. Est-ce que tu es capable de négocier une trêve entre tes enfants? Et Cosima gloussa un peu plus.  
Alison croisa les bras sur la poitrine et regarda sa consœur avec les sourcils froncés, et lui dit avec un sourire narquois :   
– Guérisseuse Niehaus, rien ne prépare à un ouragan déchaîné par des enfants. Nous verrons quand tu seras dans cette situation.

À la mention de ses propres enfants - même s'ils étaient hypothétiques, Cosima secoua vivement la tête et leva les bras en signe de reddition.  
– Ah non, trop pour moi! Je n’ai pas l’instinct maternel. Je finirai par leur faire du mal.

Sur ces mots, Alison se fit une note mentale pour dire à sa sœur que sa gentillesse et sa chaleur allaient à l'encontre de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle embrassa ses enfants (qui avaient cessé de se chamailler) et son mari Donnie avant de partir avec la guérisseuse. Cosima regarda la scène en souriant: elle enviait Alison dans une certaine mesure. Comment arrivait-elle à allier une vie de famille avec sa vocation d’Antz? Elle n’en avait aucune idée et elle se fit la promesse d’en parler au moment opportun avec Alison. 

Cosima et Alison décidèrent, après avoir consulter une dernière fois le dossier de l’affaire, de se rendre en premier lieu au commissariat où était détenue Sarah. Dans un second temps, Alison devait échafauder le plan pour empêcher toute fuite vers les médias et faire sortir Sarah de sa cage. Connaissant la première phalange Antz, sa patience sera vite mise à dure épreuve. On ne pouvait que prier qu’elle reste calme et soit aidante avec les autorités. A cette pensée, Cosima pouffa. Alison la regarda d’un air interrogateur.

Cosima inspira et lui intima:  
– Nous devons nous hâter, le temps presse. Sarah risque de ne pas nous attendre bien longtemps.  
Alison acquiesça et invita son amie à se diriger, avec elle, vers le véhicule affrété directement pour le corps des diplomates. Il avait paru plus judicieux d’opérer de cette manière. Le véhicule ne serait pas arrêté à la frontière ou par les autorités.

La kiva nord-américaine se situait à Fort-York dans le centre-ville de Toronto. Les autorités canadiennes avaient souhaité que les Antz disposent d’un lieu stratégique et historique. Ils s’y installèrent à la fin des années 1970 et participèrent à sa rénovation.   
Fort-York, tout comme toutes les bases Antz, était un micro-état qui disposait de sa propre législation et répondait au Conseil des tutelles des Nations Unies. Les habitants de ces kivas n’avaient pas de nationalités à proprement dites mais de papiers d’identité onusien qui leur permettaient de se rendre dans n’importe quel endroit de la planète. 

Cosima regarda le paysage défiler par la vitre. Alison leva les yeux de son dossier et l’interpella:  
– Pourquoi penses-tu que Siobhan t’aies sollicitée ? Pour ma part, je comprends mon implication. Mais pourquoi envoyer notre chef spirituel et meilleur guérisseur?  
Cosima se tourna vers elle et lui répondit en souriant:   
– Je me suis posée les mêmes questions. Mais j’ai vite appris qu’avec notre bon Capitaine il valait mieux suivre ses directives. Si elle souhaite que nous composons nos équipes d’une certaine manière, c’est qu’elle doit avoir une bonne raison.

La voiture ralentit et passa sans encombre le poste frontière surveillé par la RCMP. Cosima regarda les gardes en rouge et revient à sa consœur quand le véhicule regagna en vitesse.  
Alison opina du chef:  
– Oui, le passé lui a souvent donné raison. Mais je ne cesse de m’interroger. Quoi qu’il en soit, nous avons peut-être une chance de faire sortir Sarah rapidement.  
– Vraiment? » Cosima sursauta:

Alison lui sourit en penchant la tête:  
– Oui, les preuves contre elles ne sont pas suffisantes. Elle n’avait aucune trace de sang sur elle, aucune arme du crime n’a été retrouvée. Factuellement, le seul crime qu’elle ait commis, si tenté que cela en soit un, c’est de perdre connaissance à côté d’un cadavre.  
Cosima grimaça en voyant se former l’image dans son esprit:  
– En effet, mais cela n’explique pas sa perte de mémoire ou alors le fait que nous n’arrivons pas à la contacter.

Alison referma le dossier, regarda à l’extérieur et répondit énigmatique,  
– Mais nous sommes là pour le découvrir. Nous sommes arrivées.  
Alison et Cosima s’arrêtèrent un instant devant l’imposant bâtiment des services de la police de Toronto. Elles levèrent les yeux devant la tour octogonale de douze étages. D’un même pas, elles se décidèrent à avancer.

* * *

**Toronto - Commissariat– 19 septembre 2016 – 14h00**

Leur venue avait été, au préalable, annoncée. Elles étaient attendues dans la zone centrale du bâtiment par deux détectives: un homme et une femme.   
Alison s’avança en tendant la main et en se présentant:  
– Bonjour, je suis Sendiherra (l’ambassadeur) Hendrix et je-.  
La femme détective leva immédiatement la main et lui coupa la parole d’un ton sec:  
– Nous savons qui vous êtes! On nous a informé que rien ne se ferait sans votre arrivée! Nous, police, n’avons pas l’habitude que l’on nous dise quoi faire.  
Alison se reprit:  
– Bonjour Détective hum ?  
– Childs ! répondit durement la femme.   
– Détective Childs, nous n’avons pas la prétention ma consœur et moi-même de marcher sur vos plates-bandes. Nous avons reçu des directives et le mieux serait que nous puissions travailler ensemble, ajouta Alison sur le ton le plus aimable qui soit.

La pression sembla retomber. L’homme se tourna vers Alison en lui tendant la main:  
– Sendiherra Hendrix je suis le détective Bell, nous avons été chargé, il glissa un coup d’œil à sa collègue « de vous amener à votre consœur ».  
La diplomate soutint le regard du détective Bell et opina gracieusement du chef. La première étape fut franchie mais non sans mal. Le détective Childs semblait particulièrement tendue par cette affaire. Alison décida qu’elle devait comprendre pourquoi.

Les deux Antz suivirent les détectives jusqu’à un ascenseur qui les mena à un étage dit de haute sécurité. Cosima, intriguée, ne put s’empêcher de faire la remarque.   
– Ces quartiers ne sont-ils pas réservées aux criminels dangereux et incontrôlables? 

Childs s’arrêta et lui répondit en la regarda droit dans le yeux:  
– Oui et c’est pour cela que votre consœur s’y trouve.   
Le mot consœur avait été prononcé avec dédain, presque craché.

Tout en gardant son calme, Alison recula d’un pas et releva la tête en souriant:  
– Est-ce que la première phalange a résisté durant son arrestation?  
Le détective Bell lui indiqua que non. 

Sans quitter la détective du regard, Alison reprit, en faisant un nouveau pas en arrière,  
– Est-ce que la première phalange a montré des signes de violence ou de nervosité une fois arrivée dans cette enceinte?   
Le détective Bell indiqua à nouveau que non.

Alison fit un pas de côté, en suivant du regard la détective Childs:   
– Est-ce que la première phalange a demandé à parler au capitaine Siobhan Sadler ?   
Le détective Bell indiqua que oui. Sur cette réponse, Cosima avança à la place d'Alison, devant le détective Childs.  
Elle annonça solennellement:  
– Nous demandons la libération de la première phalange Manning et la mise à disposition d’une salle pour installer notre QG d’enquête. A partir de cet instant, cette affaire relève de la juridiction Antzienne.

Beth Childs ne put que reculer devant le diplomate. La femme, devant elle, était après tout la voix officielle des Antz et cette voix - empreinte d'autorité - ne pouvait qu’être entendue et suivie. Elle se tint à l'écart et leur indiqua le chemin vers la première cellule de la phalange Sarah Manning.

Alison posa la main sur l’épaule de la détective et lui murmura:  
– Détective Child, nous avons besoin de vous. Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela sans vous; Nous sommes ici pour la vérité.  
Beth Childs ferma les yeux et soupira:  
– La vérité? Elle est à géométrie variable et il est des pouvoirs en ce monde qui travestissent la vérité. Pouvez-vous m’assurer que cette fois les coupables seront vraiment puni?

Alison, intriguée, la regarda:   
– Nous sommes là pour ça et pour être totalement impartiaux vous m'accompagnez sur cette enquête.   
Beth Childs ferma les yeux un instant et répondit:   
– Nous sommes à votre disposition Sendiherra.

Cosima Niehaus regarda dans le couloir qui menait à la cellule de Sarah Manning. Les choses devenaient sérieuses, il ne fallait se mettre les autorités locales. Cosima respira à fond avant d’entrer dans la pièce où sa consœur était détenue. Qu’allait-elle trouver derrière cette porte?


	5. Les doutes de Sarah

La cellule de détention de Sarah Manning était spartiatement agencée. Le lit simple était propre et cloué au sol. À côté un lavabo et un cuvette de toilette en métal qui lui faisait face. La porte de la cellule à sa gauche était son seul lien avec le monde extérieur. Un miroir lui renvoyait son image. Les yeux marqués lui rappelaient qu’elle n’avait pas fermé l’œil de la nuit.

Elle leva la main et posa les doigts sur son cou. Un nouveau tatouage avait fait son apparition. Elle avait tenté de le frotter mais rien n’y faisait. La marque était simple : un trait vertical recoupé sur le dessus par deux lignes en biais ( ᛉ ). Elle n’avait ressenti ni douleur, ni gêne. Elle ne s’était pas aperçue de son apparition contrairement à ses autres ornements.

En caressant délicatement le dessin, elle sentit l’énergie passée sur ses doigts. Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper c’était bien une marque Antz.

Assise, en tailleur sur le lit, Sarah Manning ferma les yeux et se mit à méditer. Elle essaya de rentrer en contact avec Cosima mais la connexion ne se fit pas. Dépitée, la première phalange ne comprenait pas ce qu’il passait. Elle avait été mise aux arrêts la veille et depuis elle n’avait eu aucun résultat positif dans ses tentatives de communication avec Cosima ou le capitaine. 

Ouvrant les yeux et en respirant un bon coup, elle décida de mettre cette situation de côté. Elle pensa à Cal et à Kira. Qu’avait-on pu dire à sa fille? Cal devait la récupérer à l’aéroport… Les médias devaient s’en donnait à cœur joie. Elle n’aurait plus la même vie…

Elle se mordit le poing pour ne pas hurler. Avoir une mère en mission était suffisamment compliqué pour la petite fille, comment allait-elle gérer d’avoir une mère criminelle? Et Cal ? Cette semaine devait leur permettre de discuter. Cela faisait des années qu’il subissait lui aussi la vocation de Sarah. 

Cal était l’homme le plus compréhensif du monde mais Sarah sentait bien que, très souvent, son rôle de première phalange lui pesait. Il s’est souvent retrouvé seul à s’occuper de Kira et a mis sa carrière de côté. Il ne lui a jamais rien dit, jamais rien ne reproché mais elle s’en voulait.

Sarah expira profondément et se posa contre le mur en regardant le plafond. « Que s’est-il passé? » pensa-t-elle. Elle n’avait plus la mémoire des événements de ces dernières 18 heures. Elle se revoit monter dans le black SUV, en descendre et suivre Aldous Leekie à l’intérieur de chez lui. Et elle se revoit, encerclée par deux détectives et Leekie affreusement mutilé à ses côtés. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et mit l’autre sur la veste de son uniforme posé à ses côtés sur le lit. La médaille de la première phalange entre les doigts, elle soupira « Et si je l’avais vraiment tué? Ça expliquerait que je ne puisse plus… ».

Tout à coup, un bruit de clé retentit dans l’écho du couloir. Une porte se déverrouilla puis une deuxième. Des pas dans le couloir. Simultanément, Sarah se mit à compter : 

– 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… La trappe de nourriture s’ouvrit. Sarah n’eut même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que le garde lui lançait un regard noir. 

Le garde, taciturne, s’éclaircit la voix:

– Hum, hum, tu as la de la visite! Lève-toi et mets-toi au fond de la cellule. 

La première phalange s’exécuta. 

– Tourne toi vers le mur du fond et main dans le dos, éructa le garde. Sarah se leva et remit sa veste d’uniforme. Elle se tourna nonchalamment et présenta ses mains en arrière. Le garde ouvrit la porte et s’approcha. Les menottes à la main, il en profita pour toucher plus que les mains de la guerrière.

– Si tu veux garder tes mains, je te conseille de mettre ces menottes rapidement, grogna Sarah. Le garde se reprit, il a bien senti la menace. Une fois les menottes en place, il en profita pour pousser violemment Sarah contre le mur. 

– Des monstres comme toi mérite la chaise. Vous autres, Antz, vous croyez au-dessus des lois: mais on t’a attrapé. Tu n’y échapperas pas, lui bava le garde dans l’oreille.

Il la poussa violemment vers la porte ouverte.

– Avance ! hurla-t-il. La première phalange se contenu, elle devait se contenir. Le garde était immense. Il se tenait droit au milieu de la cellule, à deux ou trois mètres d’elle. Elle se tourna et le fusilla du regard et se remit à avancer vers la sortie de la cellule.

Le couloir en enfilade donnait sur plusieurs autres portes de cellules qui semblaient vides. Ce quartier devait abriter les « prisonniers de marque » pensa Sarah. Elle s’arrêta au milieu du couloir et attendit que le garde lui passât devant. Il tenta de la prendre par le bras pour la faire avancer. Mais il sentit une résistance.

Sarah s’était ancrée dans le sol. Il tenta encore une fois de lui tirer le bras mais sans succès. En ricanant, la première phalange se mit à avancer. 

Incrédule le garde la regarda passer, un éclair de peur dans le regard. Il venait de se rendre compte: bien que plus grand qu’elle, il ne valait rien. La première phalange aurait pu l’écraser avec un pied malgré ses menottes.

Ils approchèrent d’un ascenseur; un deuxième homme les y attendait. Il était concentré sur un dossier marron et était appuyé le long du mur. Mince et élégant, il devait avoir une petite trentaine d’années. En entendant les pas s’approcher, il releva la tête et grimaça en voyant Sarah Manning menottée et rudement escortée vers lui. 

A l’approche de Sarah et de son escorte, le jeune homme se présenta.   
\- Bonjour Phalange Manning, je m’appelle Felix Dawkins. J’ai été envoyé par le conseil de tutelle de l’ONU pour vous représenter auprès des autorités canadiennes, lui annonça-t-il avec un petit regard pour le garde.

Sarah l’observa plus attentivement, il avait l’air jeune mais l’intensité de son regard ne la trompait pas. Ce jeune Dawkins en avait vu d’autres. Elle décida instinctivement de lui faire confiance.

\- Merci de retirer les menottes de la première phalange Monsieur Dierden : il n’y a pas de prisonnier ici et encore moins de criminel.

Le garde toussa et le toisa:

\- Je ne réponds pas du conseil de tutelle de l’ONU. On m’a demandé d’escorter hors de sa cellule la coupable-

Felix Dawkins se mit à ricaner:

\- Coupable? Quelle coupable? Seriez-vous garde, juge et parti? 

\- Exécutez-vous Dierden !, la voix tonna dans l’écho du couloir et tous se retournèrent vers elle. Sarah vit s’approcher un homme dans la quarantaine avec une autre femme et… Cosima et Alison. Elle soupira de soulagement et commença enfin à se détendre.

\- Art?! On ne va pas les laisser faire la loi. Si quelqu’un veut lui retirer les menottes ça sera pas moi. Je cautionne pas. On n’est plus chez nous ! gronda le garde Dierden. 

\- Dierden, arrêtez de gueuler! Le détective Bell vient de vous donner un ordre direct. Ou peut-être préférez-vous que cela soit mentionné sur votre dossier. Je pense qu’il reste de la place pour un blâme pour insubordination, lui jeta Beth Childs. Elle n’avait jamais apprécié cet homme. Il avait été à l’origine de plusieurs plaintes de détenus malheureusement aucune n’avait abouties.

Dierden fit un pas en arrière:

\- Childs? Si tu veux que le boulot soit bien fait pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas toi-même? 

Childs serra les dents et s’avança vers Sarah. Elle lui retira les menottes et se retourna vers Dierden. 

\- Présentez-vous devant le commissaire en début d’après-midi: nous finirons cette petite conversation Dierden. Le garde ferma les poings et fit un pas en avant vers Childs.  Art Bell s’interposa:

\- Fais ce qu’elle te dit ou c’est moi qui te sors.

Cosima et Alison observaient la scène. Les Antz n’étaient pas les bienvenus, elles en avaient conscience mais elles ne pensaient pas qu’elles auraient à faire à ce degré d’animosité.  Le garde Dierden décida de passer son chemin. Arrivant à la hauteur de Cosima et de la diplomate, il s’arrêta et cracha au sol :

\- Sales monstres ! siffla-t-il avant de reprendre son chemin.

Sarah Manning respira enfin:

\- Je vous recommande l’établissement, l’ambiance est excellente et l’accueil digne d’un 5 étoile, blagua-t-elle en se frottant les poignets; Elle rencontra le regard de ses consœurs et fut soulagée de voir un sourire chaleureux sur leurs visages. 

Felix Dawkins gloussa et se tourna vers Alison: 

\- C’est un plaisir de vous revoir Sendiherra, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Plaisir partagé Felix, je suis juste navrée que cela soit dans ces conditions, répondit la diplomate qui fit un pas en arrière pour présenter ses compagnons.

\- Je te présente Cosima Niehaus, la guérisseuse de notre kiva et voici les détectives Childs et Bell de la police de Toronto, annonça Alison. 

Felix les salua d’un hochement de tête et s’arrêta plus particulièrement sur Cosima: 

\- C’est un honneur Cosima. J’ai toujours souhaité travailler avec vous. Il est bien dommage que cela soit pour éviter l’opprobre publique à l’une des vôtres.

Cosima apprécia immédiatement le jeune homme le salua de la tête. Elle avait entendu parler de lui par le capitaine Sadler et Alison. Malgré son jeune âge, il avait su faire preuve d’ingéniosité et d’intelligence dans des missions relativement compliquées diplomatiquement. Sa présence aux côtés de Sarah démontrait encore une fois combien le sujet était suivi en plus haut lieu.

Cosima s’avança pris Sarah dans ses bras:

\- Je suis heureuse de te retrouver. Je suis désolée je n’ai pas réussi à-, commença la première phalange. 

Mais Cosima l’arrêta d’un regard

\- Oui je sais… je sais. Nous en parlerons. Je n’ai pas pu aussi. Alison les observa un instant avant de prendre la parole.

\- Détective Childs et Détective Bell pourrions-nous disposer de la salle immédiatement? Nous avons du travail. La diplomate se tourna vers Sarah: 

\- En premier lieu, nous devons comprendre ce qu’il s’est passé chez Aldous Leekie. 

Un voile traversa le regard de la première phalange: 

\- J’aimerais aussi savoir ce qu’il s’est passé: je ne me souviens de rien.

Cosima s’approcha de son amie et lui posa la main sur l’épaule:

\- C’est pour cela que nous sommes ici: t’aider à découvrir ce qu’il s’est passé et pour cela nous avons besoin de calme. 

Elle se tourna vers les détectives et les interrogea du regard: 

\- Pouvons-nous procéder? Détectives. 

Art Bell opina du chef et les invita à le suivre.

Cosima observait Sarah, en la touchant elle n’avait rien sentie. Un contact physique aurait dû permettre de faire le lien mental entre elles. Ce qui était encore plus étrange, c’était le nouveau tatouage que la première phalange arborait sur le côté de son cou. Elle n’en avait jamais vu de pareil. La guérisseuse devait se poser pour étudier tout cela : ce tatouage était surement la clé.

Cosima sourit à son amie et l’invita à les suivre.


	6. Des souvenirs embrouillés

Sarah Manning souffla de soulagement. Son arrestation et sa présence sur les lieux de la mort d’Aldous Leekie n’avait pas été traitée par la presse. Kira et Cal auront cela de moins à supporter. 

– Je peux appeler ma famille? Cal devait me récupérer à l’aéroport, Alison. Est-ce que quelqu’un les a prévenus ? S’inquiéta la première phalange. Elle s’affaissa sur la table, l’énergie lui manquait.

Alison s’approcha d’elle, lui posa la main dans le dos,

– Ne t’inquiète pas. Cal nous a appelé à l’instant où il a compris qu’il ne te trouverait pas. Et quelques temps après nous avons eu des nouvelles par la Police de Toronto.

Cosima ajouta le plus doucement possible:

– Cal et Kira sont à la kiva. Sadler tient Cal au courant des avancées de l’affaire. 

Sarah se releva vivement coupa son amie:

— Il sait que je n’ai rien fait? Je suis incapable de faire une chose pareil… même si c’est Leekie.

Cette réponse éveilla la curiosité de Beth Childs qui sauta sur l’occasion:

— Vous n’avez pas l’air d’apprécier la victime Miss Manning?

Felix Dawkins l’arrêta immédiatement et la regarda de haut en bas:  
– Bien joué ! Détective Childs, mais il est connu de notoriété publique qu’Aldous Leekie ne faisait pas partie des grands fans des Antz. Il était même à la tête de leurs détracteurs. Chacune de ses sorties ont donné lieu à des actions violents contre des Antz.

Beth Childs se mordit la lèvre et regarda l’officiel Onusien:

– Nous voulons savoir ce qu’il s’est passé tout autant que vous Mr Dawkins. 

Félix l’observa un instant et lui répondit:

– Nous avons la même envie mais pour cela nous devrions laisser ces jeunes femmes entre elles. Nous ne sommes d’aucune utilité ici. Et nous avons des choses à régler. Alison ? Nous y allons.

Alison se tourna vers Cosima et lui transmis un message mental:

– _Elle doit parler à sa famille ou sinon on ne pourra pas l’aider. Il faut absolument qu’elle soit rassurée._

Cosima opina du chef et ajouta: 

– Il y autre chose: tu as vu le tatouage sur son cou? Contacte le Capitaine, nous devons en savoir plus.

Alison se leva et regarda Sarah une dernière avant d’avancer vers la porte. Beth Childs ne manqua pas de remarquer l’échange silencieux entre les deux jeunes femmes et grimaça. Art Bell, Beth Childs sortirent de la salle accompagnés d’Alison et de Felix. 

–  Sarah comment vas-tu? lui demanda Cosima inquiète, même en te touchant je ne parviens pas à faire le lien.

Sarah regarda son amie, les larmes aux bords des yeux, Cosima ne l’avait jamais vu aussi fragile. Sarah a toujours été la plus confiante, celle qui aux yeux de toutes et tous la parfaite représentante des Antz. Cosima s’approcha de la jeune femme et lui prit les mains. 

– Nous allons, ensemble, toi et moi, comprendre ce qu’il s’est passé. Je dois pour cela entrer dans ton esprit. 

Sarah suffoqua. L’intrusion dans les pensées n’était pas chose anodine. La lecture mentale réclamait que l’on ait une confiance absolue en l’Antz qui la pratiquait. Elle leva les yeux, et regarda Cosima comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. La sagesse et l’amitié brillaient dans les yeux de la guérisseuse. Cosima pourrait lire ses pensées et préserver ce qui doit l’être. Cosima était celle qui était en mesure de l’aider.

La première phalange se redressa sur sa chaise:

– Je suis prête ! assura-t-elle à la guérisseuse.

– Très bien, je sais que ton souhait le plus cher est de retrouver ta famille. 

Sarah sursauta et Cosima continua: 

– Mais avant cela détends toi.

Sarah se décala sur sa chaise et Cosima approcha la main du tatouage récent présent sur le cou de sa consœur. 

– Ce tatouage est récent, lui dit la guérisseuse, je n’en ai jamais vu de pareil.

Sarah se frotta le cou et fronça les sourcils et souffla :

– Je ne me rappelle pas son apparition, je ne l’avais pas en arrivant chez Leekie. C’est tout ce que je peux te dire. Je me suis aussi posé plusieurs questions sur cette marque.

– C’est peut-être une partie de l’explication de ton amnésie. Tout ce que je peux dire c’est qu’il est authentique. En attendant, j’ai besoin que tu fermes les yeux et que tu repenses à la journée d’hier, lui expliqua Cosima.

Sarah s’exécuta au moment où Cosima posa ses mains sur ses tempes. Elles se retrouvèrent assises dans l’avion juste avant la descente à l’aéroport de Toronto. Sarah ouvrit les yeux et manqua de crier. Elle expérimentait pour la première fois l’immersion mentale. C’était une expérience surprenante: Sarah avait l’impression d’être présente sans l’être.

Sarah tourna la tête et s’aperçut qu’il était temps de descendre de l’avion. Elle entendit Cosima :

– Bien Sarah, nous allons partir du début: où te trouves-tu? 

Sarah ferma les yeux un instant et se mit en route.  
– Ne fais rien d’exceptionnel, laisse les souvenirs te guider; Tu as la possibilité de revivre ces instants mais aussi de les analyser. Tu pourras repérer des éléments que tu n’avais pas perçu de prime abord, lui conseilla la guérisseuse avant d’ajouter, je serai avec toi durant tout le processus.

Elle arriva au débarquement pour récupérer ses bagages quand son téléphone sonna. Elle le prit en main et regarda l’écran. Le numéro était anonyme. Intriguée comme la première fois, elle répondit:

– _Allo?_ \- _Sarah Manning?,_ son sang se glaça à l’écoute de la voix synthétique. 

C’était la voix de robot qui avait scellé son destin et qui l’avait amené en prison. 

Cosima ne se fit pas attendre pour réagir et stopper le souvenir:

– Les rapports de police indiquent qu’il n’y a aucune trace d’appel sur les journaux d’appel de ta ligne. 

Sarah regarda autour d’elle, toutes les personnes autour d’elle étaient comme figées. Elle soupira:

– Le numéro est inconnu on ne peut rien en faire. Mais restons positif ce coup de fil a bien eu lieuregardons la suite, lui dit Cosima.

Comme par magie, le monde autour d’elle se remit en route. La conversation téléphonique reprit:

– _Nous avons des informations pour vous. Des informations concernant Kendall Malone._

Bien que cela soit un souvenir, Sarah réagit aussi vivement à cette injonction que lors du soir fatidique. 

– Qui êtes-vous? Comment avez-vous eu ce numéro? 

– _Le temps des questions viendront, Première Phalange, ainsi que celui des réponses,_ contra la voix synthétique. Sarah se dirigea vers la sortie de l’aéroport sans prendre la peine de récupérer ses bagages.

Le black SUV s’arrêta à sa portée à la sortie de l’aéroport, et tout comme la première fois, elle regarda autour d’elle. Cosima intervint subitement:

– Prenons le temps d’observer. Y-a-t’il quelque chose qui sort de l’ordinaire Sarah? 

– Non rien qui sorte de l’ordinaire… mis à part… lui répondit Sarah. 

– Mis à part quoi? Tout est important Sarah ! 

– Je ne sais pas Cosima… j’ai regardé autour de moi mais personne n’a fait attention à moi. Pourtant regarde moi je suis en uniforme et les tatouages ne sont pas de la plus grande discrétion.

– Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire : une personne ou deux auraient dû se retourner sur ton passage mais apparemment personne n’a constaté ta présence, murmura la guérisseuse.

La scène repartie et Sarah entendit la phrase qui changea tout:

– _Si vous voulez savoir ce qui est arrivé à Kendall Malone! Montez dans le véhicule qui est devant vous…_

Elle s’exécuta une nouvelle fois et entra dans le black SUV. 

– Sarah, je te sens perturbée que se passe-t-il?

Sarah ne répondit pas immédiatement. Le contact se brisa et les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent dans la pièce.

Cosima soupira, elle rouvrit les yeux et retira ses mains. Sarah baissa la tête et porta ses paumes à ses yeux. 

– Cosima, je suis épuisée, j’ai besoin de parler à Cal et de voir Kira.

– Nous reprendrons plus tard ne t’inquiètes pas. Nous avons déjà établi que l’on t’avait bien contacté et que tu étais bien montée dans un SUV. 

Sarah releva brusquement la tête. Cosima venait de la contacter mentalement. 

– Je pensais que je ne pourrais plus y arriver! Que s’est-il passé? lui répondit Sarah par le même biais. 

Cosima se leva et fit le tour de la table:

– Le choc, quel qu’il soit et quoi qui ait pu le provoquer, a sûrement bloqué momentanément ta capacité. Hâtons-nous, reprit-elle joyeusement, ta famille t’attend.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la salle et se dirigèrent vers les bureaux des Détectives Bell et Childs. La traversée des bureaux ne se fit pas dans la plus grande discrétion. Sarah regarda Cosima :

– Tu comprends ce que je voulais dire tout à l’heure? C’est étrange. 

– Oui en effet, murmura la guérisseuse. 

Alison les aperçut et s’approcha de ces deux consœurs. Après les explications de Cosima, Elle leur fit le détail des derniers événements. 

– Felix est allé faire son rapport et veiller que la presse ne fouine pas trop autour de cette affaire. La mort de Leekie a néanmoins été communiquée: les médias expliquent que l’enquête est toujours en cours et qu’aucun suspect potentiel n’a été identifié, annonça la diplomate.

Alison tendit un dossier à Cosima 

– Pendant que j’amène Sarah à sa famille, tu devrais regarder le dossier et contacter la témoin. Une Docteur du nom de Delphine Cormier. C’est elle qui a prévenu les autorités.

Cosima prit les documents et salua ses deux amies. 

– Dr Delphine Cormier, Institut Dyad… 

La guérisseuse regarda l’heure, il était encore temps de faire une visite de courtoisie à ce fameux témoin.

Une photographie était jointe au dossier. A sa vue, la guérisseuse resta bouche-bée. La femme sur la photo était une magnifique blonde au cheveux bouclés, ses yeux noisettes reflétaient une rare intelligence. Elle devait avoir entre 20 et 30 ans et son sourire était à tomber. Alison s’approcha de sa camarade en ricanant 

– Un nid à problème ce Docteur, n’est-ce-pas? 

Cosima referma le dossier rapidement, surprise de l’intervention de son amie:

– Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire… 

– Je ne te demande qu’une seule chose Cosima. Ne succombe pas aux chants des sirènes, lui répondit Alison qui partit d’un rire franc. 

La guérisseuse leva des yeux incrédules vers elle et souffla:

– Ça va être difficile, si tu veux mon avis. 

La guérisseuse avait une intuition. Il était très compliqué d’altérer les souvenirs d’un Antz. On avait procédé avec rigueur et méthode pour effacer ceux de Sarah. Elle se décida à contacter Siobhan, elle prit son téléphone et hésita un instant. La télépathie serait plus efficace, plus rapide.

Siobhan Sadler avait décidé de faire sa ronde dans le fort ; A son passage, les nouvelles recrues rasaient les murs. Elle n’était pas furieuse mais le sérieux gravé sur son visage faisait bien comprendre à son entourage qu’il ne fallait pas la déranger. Cosima et Alison étaient parties depuis plusieurs heures et elle n’avait aucune nouvelle.

Elle sentit le picotement habituel d’une tentative de conversation télépathique. Elle s’arrêta près des champs d’entraînement et trouva un banc sur lequel s’asseoir. Elle respira profondément et laisser faire le contact. 

– _Capitaine_ ? 

C’était Cosima, elle en fut immédiatement soulagée. Le lien était rassurant, elle ne ressentit aucune tension, ni aucun malaise. La jeune femme avait l’air rassurée. 

– _Tu as de bonnes nouvelles à m’annoncer, Guérisseuse_? 

Elle éprouva l’amusement de Cosima et cette dernière lui transféra son soulagement. Siobhan put enfin respirer correctement pour la première fois depuis qu’elle avait appris l’arrestation de Sarah Manning.

La télépathie permit à la capitaine Antz d’être au clair avec tous les détails de la journée. 

– _Nous avons donc établi que quelqu’un en veut à Sarah Manning et qu’il a tenté de la piéger. Mais qu’en est-il de ce témoin, Cosima_ ? 

La jeune femme éprouvait des doutes :

– _Cosima_ ?

– _Capitaine, si les souvenirs de Sarah ont été altérés quelles garanties avons-nous que ce ne soit pas le cas pour cette témoin_ ? 

– _Guérisseuse? Tu souhaites établir un lien avec elle_ ? répondit Siobhan sans se faire attendre.

Cosima savait qu’il ne servait à rien de cacher quoi que ce soit. Le lien mental avait pour qualité et défaut de ne pas avoir de filtre. Sa capitaine saurait et savait déjà tout de ses intentions. 

– _Oui Capitaine. Sarah n’a pas pu aller plus loin dans son introspection. Quelque chose la bloque…_

– _C’est hors de question, ce serait trop en dévoiler,_ jugea Siobhan avec autorité. 

Cosima ne put que s’incliner:

– _Comme vous l’aurez décidé Capitaine_. _Je vais passer la voir aujourd’hui avec la détective Childs_. 

La communication s’arrêta sur ce constat, Siobhan regarda le champ d’entraînement. Finalement, les Antz ne seraient pas livrés à l’opprobre. 


	7. Un dur retour à la réalité

**Toronto – Appartement de Delphine Cormier – 19 septembre 2016 – 7h00**

Delphine Cormier se réveilla ce matin-là avec l’impression qu’un camion lui avait roulé dessus. Elle peina à ouvrir les yeux et à remettre ses idées au clair. Voyant l’heure sur son réveil, elle décida qu’il était encore trop tôt pour se lever et ramena la couverture sur sa tête. En temps normal, être sous les couvertures la faisait se sentir en sécurité et au chaud, mais pas cette fois.

Brusquement, les images lui revirent à l’esprit, ensuite les odeurs et enfin les sons. L’image du corps d’Aldous. L’odeur métallique du sang. Et son propre cri.

Elle se releva brutalement dans son lit. Aldous était mort. Assassiné. Elle se revit à genoux à côté de lui et prendre peur en apercevant l’uniforme noir sur la femme inanimée à ses côtés. Tremblante et gémissante, elle avait choisi de sortir de la maison et de composer le numéro de la police. 

On avait tué Aldous Leekie. Et une Antz se trouvait près de lui. Il avait passé sa vie à mettre en garde ses concitoyens contre ces personnes. Et aujourd’hui il en payait le prix fort.

Elle posa les pieds au sol et immédiatement elle fut prise de nausée. Sa pratique de la médecine ne lui avait été d’aucune aide à la vue du corps de son supérieur. C’était une chose de voir un cadavre, s’en était une de voir le cadavre d’un proche. D’autant plus quand ce proche avait été atrocement mutilé. Elle a pu apercevoir qu’on avait détaché la tête du scientifique et qu’elle avait été posée sur la table basse. Sa bouche et ses yeux avaient été recousus. Le reste de son corps avait été démembré. Elle ne l’avait pas reconnu tout d’abord mais très vite les liens s’étaient faits dans son esprit.

Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain et vomit ce qu’il restait dans son estomac. Allongée près de la baignoire, le front sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits. On avait arrêté la coupable. Cette femme devait payer et tout ce qu’elle pouvait faire c’était y contribuer. 

Elle releva ses cheveux sur sa tête et passa de l’eau froide sur sa nuque. 

– Respire, respire… se tança-t-elle.

Son téléphone sonna une première fois, mais elle n’y prêta pas attention. Au bout de la troisième tentative, elle se releva et aller chercher son appareil. Elle écouta le premier message : c’était le commissariat de Police de Toronto. 

– _Bonjour Dr Cormier_ … 

Elle reconnut la voix de la détective qui l’avait prise en charge à l’arrivée de la police. Détective Elisabeth Quelque chose. 

– _C’est le détective Childs. Hum. Nous avons du nouveau sur l’enquête et nous aimerions vous reposer quelques questions. Je présume que vous êtes chez vous. Rappelez-moi!_

Le message s’interrompit et Delphine appuya sur le bouton de rappel.

Elle retourna dans la salle de bain et se regarda pour la première fois ce matin dans le miroir. 

Les joues creusés, les yeux rouges, elle ne se reconnut pas. Elle venait d’avoir 29 ans et en paraissait 50 ans. Les cheveux ternes, la peau tirée, l’épuisement était inscrit sur tout son corps. La Détective Childs devant arriver incessamment sous peu, elle se décida à prendre une douche.

Une fois sous l’eau, elle ne put empêcher ses pensées de circuler librement. Rachel Duncan, la CEO de Dyad, lui avait demandé de déposer des notes au domicile d’Aldols Leekie. Cela faisait deux jours qu’il ne s’était pas montré à l’institut. Non pas que cela soit anormal, ce qui l’était c’était la demande de Rachel. Miss Duncan n’étant pas une personne que l’on pouvait interroger, Delphine s’était exécutée. A la fin de la journée au laboratoire, elle avait ramassée ses affaires et conduit jusqu’au quartier cossu dans lequel Leekie avait élu domicile. La maison se dressait triomphante devant elle. Elle ne put s’empêcher de ricaner devant l’aspect kitsch du jardin et de l’entrée: Aldous avait la folie des grandeurs et il aimait montrer qu’il était puissant.

Elle sonna à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Elle appuya la main sur la porte et celle-ci bougea. Timidement, elle entra. Arrivée dans le vestibule, elle appela « Bonjour, Delphine Cormier. Je dois déposer ces documents ». Comme personne ne répondit, elle s’avança vers la table au milieu de la pièce pensant laisser là les notes et repartir. Et c’est là qu’elle le sentit: le sang et son odeur caractéristique de métal. Mais ce qui l’a réellement frappée c’est l’odeur de chair. Elle s’avança dans le salon et c’est là qu’elle vit la scène la plus horrible qui soit.

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler. Delphine arrêta le jet d’eau et attrapa sa serviette. Elle devait se reprendre. Elle devait savoir ce qu’il s’était passé. Une fois habillée, elle entra dans sa cuisine et se servit un verre d’eau. Elle reprit son téléphone et composa le numéro qu’elle redoutait tant de faire. 

– _Rachel Duncan, j’écoute,_ lui répondit la voix guindée. 

– Rachel? C’est Delphine, rétorqua la docteur sans flancher, Il est arrivé un malheur à Aldous. Euh Dr Leekie. 

– _Oui Delphine j’ai appris la tragique nouvelle. Toutes mes condoléances. J’ai aussi appris que vous aviez été la première personne à le découvrir_

Delphine retint sa respiration et repoussa les images d’horreur:

– Oui et la police veut m’interroger une nouvelle fois. Je… 

Rachel la coupa :

– _Je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas. Dyad peut survivre une journée ou deux sans vous. Nous nous chargeons de tout._

Delphine la remercia et la femme d’affaire poursuivit avant de raccrocher:

– _Delphine? Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n’hésitez pas_. Rachel Duncan coupa brusquement la conversation. 

Delphine regarda avec incrédulité son téléphone. Elle savait que Rachel n’était pas férue des relations sociales mais sa froideur lui avait laissé un arrière-goût de dépit. Elle se dirigea vers son canapé et alluma la télévision, les journaux télévisés ne parlaient pas d’Aldous. Encore un point qui l’intriguait. Si elle n’avait pas eu la conversation avec Rachel, elle aurait pu croire que cela n’était jamais arrivé. Elle consulta les sites internet d’information: il n’y avait aucune nouvelle de ce qui s’était passé la veille et on parlait encore moins de l’implication des antz.

Elle frissonna. Les antz étaient mystérieux et ils devaient avoir le bras extrêmement long pour que l’affaire soit étouffée dans les médias. Elle devait en parler avec la Détective Childs et s’assurer que les coupables, Antz ou non, soient punis. 

Au départ, elle avait été surprise de la méfiance d’Aldous et de Rachel concernant ces gens. Elle avait constaté les résultats de leurs interventions de par le monde. Dans son village, en France, ils étaient intervenus pour assurer durant un rude hiver le maintien des hôpitaux de la région. Elle avait vu par elle-même avec quelle diligence et avec quel dévouement ils avaient opéré. Un homme en particulier l’avait marqué : Ethan Duncan, le père de Rachel Duncan. Celui-là même qui l’avait soignée alors que, durant cet hiver, ses parents l’avaient amené à l’hôpital à la suite d’une pneumonie tenace. 

Elle n’avait que huit ans mais elle s’en souvenait comme si c’était hier. À cette époque, son pays était entré en guerre civile. Les populistes avaient remporté les élections deux années auparavant et le pays s’était replié sur lui-même. Les Français avaient pris peur à la suite des vagues de migrants qui étaient arrivés en Europe. Et ils avaient décidé qu’il fallait se protéger. Mais peut-on parler de se protéger quand il s’agit d’accueillir et d’aider un être humain dans le besoin? A cette réflexion, Delphine secoua la tête de dépit. 

Son esprit revint à Ethan Duncan, son sourire, sa douceur et sa chaleur quand il s’était occupé d’elle. Elle revit clairement les larmes de sa mère et de son père quand elle fut sortie d’affaire. Elle se remémora qu’en regardant dans les yeux de Duncan elle avait fait le vœu qu’un jour elle aussi sauverait les gens. Mais aujourd’hui, elle était perdue. Elle avait vu de quoi les Antz étaient capables. Seuls des monstres auraient pu infliger à un être humain ce qu’Aldous avait subi. La sonnette de la porte la ramena à la réalité. Elle se leva et se refit le vide en elle. Elle devait se montrer efficace et pragmatique. La quête de la vérité était à cette condition.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, l’ouvrit et d’un coup elle perdit pied.


	8. Une attaque lâche

**Toronto – Appartement de Delphine Cormier – 19 septembre 2016 – 15h00**

Cosima eut juste le temps de lever les yeux pour apercevoir une jeune femme blonde, dans la trentaine, hurler de peur. Elizabeth Childs réagit instinctivement et attrapa la jeune femme dans ses bras. La guérisseuse se reprit très vite et suivit la détective à l’intérieur de l’appartement. La jeune femme se mit au sol et commença à reculer en criant:

– Non, non, non, laissez-moi !!! 

Cosima s’approcha et posa les mains sur le front de la jeune femme. Elle fut immédiatement submergée par les émotions de la jeune blonde. Elle s’approcha d’elle et lui souffla doucement au creux de l’oreille:

– Delphine, calmez-vous. Nous sommes là pour vous parler! N’ayez aucune crainte. 

A l’écoute de ces mots, Delphine sembla se calmer et laissa Beth la relever. Elle s’appuya contre le mur, le souffle erratique. 

Sentant sa vulnérabilité, Beth lui parla calmement:

– Docteur Cormier, C’est Beth Childs. Est-ce que ça va? Que s’est-il passé?

Delphine leva la tête et se tourna vers Cosima. C’était étrange: en voyant l’uniforme Antz elle avait été prise d’une incroyable panique. Et quelques secondes plus tard, des mots apaisants lui étaient parvenus. Elle regarda de plus près la guérisseuse et hoqueta. La femme en noir disposait d’un tatouage qu’elle avait déjà vu. 

– _Ethan Duncan_!, pensa-t-elle. 

La panique passa, elle se libéra des bras de la détective et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle se tourna et invita les deux femmes à entrer. 

Beth et Cosima suivirent la docteur en l’observant sans un mot. Tout pouvait basculer à tout moment, sa réaction n’était pas à prendre à la légère. Après tout, Delphine Cormier avait été la première sur les lieux du crime, il fallait considérer l’expérience traumatique et ne pas la brusquer. 

Beth s’avança et posa la main sur l’épaule de la jeune femme

– Dr Cormier? Si vous n’êtes pas en mesure de nous répondre… 

Delphine se retourna et la regarda intensément :

– Non, ça ira. Veuillez m’excuser je ne m’attendais pas à… 

Sa main se tendit vers Cosima qui avait fait un pas en arrière. La Docteur prit pour la première fois de détailler l’antz face à elle. La jeune femme était plus petite qu’elle, d’une tête de moins. Sa tunique noire n’était pas aussi stricte que celle de la femme aperçut la veille chez Leekie. Une cape lui recouvrait les épaules et ses cheveux bruns étaient relâchés sur sa nuque. Elle arborait un sourire rassurant et ses yeux marrons reflétaient de la sympathie et de la gentillesse.

– Dr Cormier, Je m’appelle Cosima Niehaus, guérisseuse de la kiva de Fort York. Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances. Et je vous présente par avance toutes mes excuses pour cette intrusion. J’ai cru comprendre que vous étiez proche du Professeur Leekie. 

La docteur acquiesça doucement les larmes aux bords des yeux. Elle ramena ses bras contre sa poitrine, respira profondément et fit face à la guérisseuse. Ses yeux brillèrent d’une étrange intensité. Troublée, Cosima ne fit rien paraître, elle devait interroger la personne qui était la seule témoin des funestes événements qui avaient Sarah derrière les barreaux.

– Je sais ce que c’est que de perdre un mentor. Mon but est de faire, avec votre aide, toute la lumière sur ce qu’il s’est passé, continua doucement Cosima. 

Delphine garda le silence quelques instants, ne sachant pas comment elle devait réagir et incapable de nier que l'Antz devant la rassurait.

– C’est à moi de vous présenter mes excuses. Je me suis laissé submerger. Je n’avais jamais rien vu de pareil… une telle barbarie. 

Beth Childs acquiesça silencieusement:

– _Le corps a été affreusement mutilé_ , pensa-t-elle. 

La Détective releva les yeux vers la jeune Française et lui dit avec la plus grande douceur:

– La guérisseuse Niehaus m’accompagne aujourd’hui car nous avons eu des éléments qui tendent à innocenter la première phalange Manning. 

Delphine se tendit immédiatement et ne put s’empêcher de penser:

– _C’est donc bien ça : ils ont le bras long_. 

Cosima sentit son malaise et intervint:

– Ces éléments sont d’ordre factuels. Ils prouvent que quelqu’un a piégé la première phalange Manning. Le vrai coupable court toujours. Et nous aimerions discuter avec vous pour vérifier que nous n’aurions rien manqué.

Delphine se releva brusquement:

– Aldous a été mutilé avant d’avoir été sauvagement assassiné. Je n’ai rien constaté de plus que ce que j’ai pu vous dire…

La jeune femme commença à tourner dans le salon, le ton montait. 

– Votre première phalange était la seule sur les lieux, il n’y avait personne… 

Cosima observait la jeune blonde et ne put manquer que plus elle se mettait en colère et plus son accent était prononcé. 

Delphine eut soudain le souffle coupé. Elle vit une ombre noire se jeter sur elle et la plaquer au sol. Tout à sa contemplation, Cosima faillit manquer les mouvements dans son angle mort: quelque chose approché, rapidement, vers la baie vitrée de l’appartement. Les vitres explosèrent. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta sur Delphine et la plaqua au sol. Juste avant de toucher le parquet, elle sentit une douleur sourde à l’épaule gauche et se mit à crier. Elle roula sur le dos en se tenant le bras.

Beth Childs s’était faite surprendre et gisait inanimée près de la table basse du salon. Cosima essayait vainement de se relever avec son épaule blessée. Elle releva la tête et vit trois hommes habillés de noir armés de bâtons électriques. Le plus troublant était qu’ils arboraient des tatouages qu’elles n’avaient jamais vu. Le lien entre les événements ne mit pas longtemps à se faire dans l’esprit de la guérisseuse : elles avaient à faire aux faux antz. Elle tenta une dernière fois de se relever mais un des hommes vint vers elle et la toucha avec son bâton. Elle se mit à hurler pendant que la décharge traversait son corps. 

Les deux autres hommes se dirigèrent vers Delphine. La jeune femme était tétanisée et n’osait pas bouger. L’un d’eux la prit par les cheveux pendant que l’autre s’adressa à elle:

– Alors ? Comme ça on accueille des antz chez soi? Dommage ma belle ! Mauvais moment, mauvais endroit. On va se faire un plaisir de te découper.

A ces mots, une vague de colère monta en Delphine. Elle sentit une brulure sur la base de son cou. Elle attrapa le poignet de l’homme qui l’avait prise par les cheveux et le lui brisa. Il hurla. 

— Qu’est-ce que tu as ?, lui cria son camarade. 

— Elle m’a cassé le poignet ! Cette salope ! 

Delphine s’affaissa au sol.

De l’autre côté de la pièce, Cosima sentit la vague d’énergie caractéristique de l’apparition d’un nouveau tatouage. Elle ne put que regarder, bouche bée, Delphine recevoir son premier ornement. Le jeune femme était recroquevillée sur elle-même et hurlait à s’en rompre les cordes vocales. Puis le cri cessa, Delphine se releva de toute sa hauteur, calme, froide. A ses pieds, un des assaillants serrait son bras contre sa poitrine tandis que le second l’observait ; il ne comprit pas ce qu’il venait de se passer. Il se reprit assez vite et fonça vers la jeune femme. 

Delphine ne fit aucun mouvement à l’approche de l’homme en rage. Au contraire, elle pencha la tête comme si elle regardait une scène anodine. Son agresseur tendit les bras et Delphine, avec une vitesse surprenante, lui attrapa les avant-bras. L’homme hoqueta et la jeune femme le tira violemment vers elle. Elle lui brisa le nez d’un coup de tête. Il tomba en arrière : mort.

Cosima n’avait rien manqué de la scène. Delphine avait répondu à l’appel. L’étonnement passé, elle revint à sa situation. L’homme qui la tenait en joue ne fit plus attention à elle : elle en profita pour se relever et lui prendre le bâton d’assaut; Elle réussit à l’électrocuter et retourna le bâton pour lui fracasser la mâchoire. 

Haletante, la guérisseuse se rendit compte que Delphine et elle étaient les seules encore debout. La tension redescendue, Cosima tomba au sol en se tenant l’épaule. Elle passa la main sur son articulation et constata que son épaule était déboitée. Delphine cligna des yeux et regarda avec stupéfaction la scène autour d’elle. Elle se rua sur Cosima inquiète:

– Guérisseuse ? Comme allez-vous ? 

Cosima se posa contre le mur et prit une grande inspiration:

– Je vais bien une épaule déboitée mais le détective Childs… 

Elle tendit son bras valide vers la policière toujours inconsciente. La jeune docteur se rendit au chevet de Beth et soupira en constatant qu’elle respirait encore:

– Elle a été assommée. 

Delphine la remit sur le dos et essaya de la réveiller. 

– Je pense qu’elle se réveillera avec une bonne migraine. Je dois m’occuper de vous, Cosima. Cette épaule doit être remise à sa place, lui dit-elle en prenant délicatement le bras gauche de la guérisseuse.

Cosima grimaça. Elle connaissait cette douleur, après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait une épaule luxée. Elle regarda Delphine qui mit rapidement sa casquette de médecin pendant qu'elle l'examinait ainsi que ses blessures.

– Allongez-vous sur le dos, indiqua Delphine en aidant une Cosima docile qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer le jeune médecin. Quand elle fut que la Guérisseuse était à l'aise, Delphine tint son poignet avec les deux bras - en veillant à garder le bras blessé droit et à niveau avec son corps.

– D‘accord, dit Delphine après avoir secoué légèrement le membre blessé.

— A Trois !

Cosima prit une longue inspiration en préparation de la douleur qui allait arriver. 

– Un ... Deux …

Et Delphine tira sur le bras de la Guérisseuse sans terminer le décompte.

– AAAHHHH! 

Cosima hurla avant de se laisser aller et de haleter dans le bras de Delphine, le bruit de l'articulation se noya dans ses hurlements de 

– _Dude_ , tu avais dit trois…

–  C’est mieux quand on ne s'y attend pas, lui dit Delphine en souriant, surprise à l’idée qu'un Antz Guérisseur apparemment très respecté puissent utiliser des termes comme « _Dude_ ».

– Ici, Voilà… dit-elle, rejetant cette drôle de pensée en aidant Cosima à se redresser et à se positionner le long du mur. 

Delphine se leva, alors, pour détacher sa ceinture avant de s'asseoir à côté de Cosima pour fixer le bras dans la bretelle de fortune. La guérisseuse laissa échapper un sifflement, sa tête tournant tandis que le niveau d'adrénaline baissait.

Face à face à pour la première fois depuis l'attaque inexplicable, la jeune médecin ne put s'empêcher de prendre Cosima dans ses bras. Elle lui caressa le dos dans un effort pour l'apaiser, une forme d'excuses pour la douleur qu'elle avait provoquée. Pendant quelques minutes, Cosima se laissa aller au contact de Delphine. Elle se ressaisit et toussa, se souvenant de ce qu’elles venaient de vivre. 

–Delphine, vous savez ce qu’il vient de se passer? Vous…

La jeune blonde la regarda sans ciller. 

– Je pense que je viens de tuer un homme! Et…

– Et vous avez répondu à l’appel…, Cosima lui toucha le visage et Delphine s’abandonna au toucher de la jeune femme, les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

Delphine sentit le monde tourner autour d’elle. Elle avait entendu l’appel et il y avait répondu.

– Delphine ? Delphine ? J’ai besoin de vous, Cosima l’appela doucement. 

La jeune blonde sembla reprendre ses esprits. 

– Nous devons prévenir les autorités et j’ai besoin que vous m’aidiez à me relever. Nous devons examiner ses hommes. 

Delphine opina du chef en observant les hommes à terre. 

– Oui, les deux autres sont inconscients. Que devons-nous faire ? les attacher ? 

Cosima fronça des sourcils sous le coup de la douleur avant d’ajouter:

– Je crois que c’est le mieux. Vous vous sentez capables de le faire ?

Delphine hocha la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait. Son corps agissait de lui-même, sa nuque la brûlait. Quelque chose clochait pourtant elle s’exécuta.

Alors que Delphine cherchait des cordes et de câble, Cosima se releva et alla vers le téléphone. Le mieux à faire était de contacter la police de Toronto. Beth avait été blessée et Alison devait encore se trouver au commissariat. Elle parvint à contacter Arthur Bell qui lui précisa qu’il serait sur les lieux le plus rapidement possible. 

Elle s’approcha de Delphine qui finissait d’attacher le dernier homme inconscient. La guérisseuse s’accroupit et examina leur visage. Elle passa la main de son bras valide sur le front d’un des agresseurs. Quand elle la releva, l’encre du tatouage avait bavé.

C’est bien ce que le Capitaine Sadler pensait : des gens se faisaient passer pour des antz. Et leurs agresseurs avaient clairement fait le lien avec le drame qui s’était déroulé la veille. En voyant la main de Cosima, Delphine ne put se retenir de dire à voix haute. 

– Ces hommes ne sont pas des antz ? leurs tatouages… ils ont parlé de me découper… 

– Oui, ce sont des imposteurs. Et dans notre malheur, nous avons de bonnes nouvelles. Cosima lui prit la main. Delphine fronça des sourcils et sembla comprendre d’un seul coup.

– Cela innocente la première phalange Manning et du coup cela pourrait permettre de blanchir les antz des dernières exactions commises en leur nom. ****

Cosima lui sourit, elles se connaissaient depuis une heure - et peut-être même moins que cela - mais elle avait l'impression de connaître Delphine depuis plus longtemps, toute sa vie semblait-il. 

– Mais nous avons aussi une autre nouvelle. Nous devons contacter au plus vite le capitaine Sadler à la kiva et vous y emmenez. 

Surprise, Delphine répondit un peu fort,

– Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? 

– Delphine, vous avez répondu à l’appel. Nous devons rentrer et trouver votre mentor…

– Ou sinon quoi ?, coupa la jeune blonde. 

Cosima soupira:

–Ou sinon les rêves seront de plus en plus présents. L’appel est tellement puissant que personne ne peut y résister. 

Cosima se releva et la regarda, ses yeux reflétant une gravité que Delphine apercevait pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre. 

– De plus, nous n’avons jamais eu un appelé révéler ses tatouages dans ces conditions à ma connaissance. On a tenté de vous assassiner, Delphine, je dois vous protéger.

Delphine se releva à son tour et baissa la tête, les épaules soudainement lourdes.

La guérisseuse lui posa une main amicale sur l’épaule et la serra doucement,

– Vous n’êtes pas seule. Nous sommes là !

Cosima profita de ce contact pour apaiser Delphine mais aussi pour prendre conscience du pouvoir de la jeune femme. 

– Je pourrais regarder le tatouage ? lui demanda doucement la guérisseuse. 

Delphine se retourna et remonta ses cheveux blonds. Cosima hoqueta, la marque ne lui était pas inconnue bien au contraire. L’appel mental fut lancé presque sans qu’elle s’en rende compte. 

– _Capitaine ?_

Siobhan Sadler répondit aussitôt,

– _Tu vas bien Cosima ? J’ai perçu une interférence._

La guérisseuse décida de rassurer immédiatement sa supérieure,

– _Oui, nous avons été attaquées par des hommes avec des faux tatouages au moment où nous parlions avec notre témoin. Nous allons bien. J’ai une autre nouvelle. Delphine Cormier a répondu à l’appel._

Siobhan ne put cacher son étonnement,

– _Elle est tatouée… tu as identifié la marque ?_ , Cosima prit son temps pour répondre, _Cosima ? Quelle est la marque ?_

La guérisseuse décida de se lancer,

– _C’est la vôtre Capitaine. Elle l’a déclarée pour se défendre. Je n’ai jamais vu ça ! Elle est puissante, peut-être même plus que vous._

La capitaine des Antz en resta bouche bée, 

– _Tu dois la ramener immédiatement. Deux antz attaqués en moins de deux jours ce n’est pas anodin. Rentrez à la Kiva. Nous allons réunir le conseil._

Cosima acquiesça mentalement. Elle relâcha les cheveux de Delphine au moment où la porte sonna. 

Delphine se retourna et regarda la guérisseuse par dessus son épaule. Tout le temps de l’appel mental, Cosima avait gardé contact avec Delphine. La docteur avait ressenti comme un picotement et perçu des murmures au bord de son esprit. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa,

– _Mon Dieu, mais qu’est ce qu’il se passe?_

Art Bell arriva dans l’appartement et prit les choses en main. Les secours s’occupèrent de Beth Childs rassurèrent tout le monde. Elle souffrait d’une légère commotion et devait partir en surveillance à l’hôpital le plus proche. 

Le détective donna ses dernières directives et s’approcha de Cosima et Delphine pour apporter ses conclusions. 

– Nous avons pris les empreintes des trois agresseurs. Mademoiselle Cormier vous allez devoir nous suivre… 

Delphine se sentit submergée. Cosima l’arrêta,

– Le Dr Cormier ne vous suivra nulle part. Elle a répondu à l’appel, détective, j’ai pour consigne de la ramener à la kiva. De plus détective, je pense qu’il y a un peu plus à creuser sur ces hommes. Pourquoi ces faux tatouages ?, lui glissa Cosima. 

Art Bell la dévisagea avant de rétorquer,

– Nous avons deux hommes inconscients, une agression, un officier dans le coltard et un mort sur les bras, Guérisseuse… 

Cosima ricana, 

– Vous avez trois personnes qui ont été agressées dont un témoin, un officier et un antz. Elles se sont défendues. Le plus judicieux serait d’en apprendre plus sur ces trois hommes. Et surtout de mettre Delphine à l’abri, elle est dorénavant sous protection Antz. Elle sera à la kiva : je réponds d’elle. 

A ces derniers mots, la jeune femme blonde sursauta. Cosima la défendait encore une fois. Elle observa attentivement la jeune femme en face d’elle : elle pensa encore une fois à Ethan Duncan. Cosima se tourna vers elle, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres : Delphine rougit et détourna les yeux.

Le détective Bell ne cacha pas son mécontentement et ordonna brusquement à ses subordonnés de faire le ménage. Il regarda une dernière fois Cosima avant de quitter la pièce et l’appartement.

Cosima souffla et se tint l’épaule, la douleur commençait à se réveiller. Delphine perçut son malaise et l’aida à s’asseoir,

– Cosima, est-ce que ça va ? je peux vous donner quelque chose ?

La guérisseuse hocha négativement la tête et porta sa main valide sur le membre blessé. Elle se concentra et laissa influer l’énergie. En tant que guérisseuse Antz, elle avait la faculté d’apaiser les douleurs et de réparer les blessures avec la méthode du transfert d’énergie. 

Delphine recula d’un pas, elle voyait l’énergie circuler de la main jusqu’à l’épaule de la jeune femme: 

– Que ? Que faites-vous?, hoqueta-telle. 

Cosima releva la tête et lui souffla:

– J’apaise la douleur. Avant l’apparition de la marque vous ne pouviez percevoir l’énergie, maintenant vous la voyez. Nous parlerons de tout cela et de bien d’autres choses.

Delphine opina du chef. La guérisseuse se décida à se mettre en route,

– Delphine, nous devons partir, nous sommes attendues. Prenez quelques affaires : nous avons du pain sur la planche.


	9. Un mystérieux retour

**Fort York - Kiva nord-américaine – 20 Septembre 2016 – 10h00**

–  Cosima tiens-toi tranquille ! Je dois poser ce bandage… 

Scott Smith tentait depuis plus d’une demie heure de bloquer l’épaule de sa consœur. Mais cette dernière n’arrêtait pas de gigoter en conversant avec le capitaine Siobhan Sadler. Dépité, il abandonna, se posa devant elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Cosima se raidit et laissa son collègue faire son travail ; Une fois bandée, Scott tâta une dernière fois son épaule et soupira,

– C’est terminé. Je regarderai demain comment la blessure évolue. Pour information, je suis passé voir Delphine Cormier. Elle est secouée mais pas de blessures physiques apparentes.

Le capitaine Sadler lui sourit et le remercia:

– Scott, pourrais-tu nous laisser ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça et quitta la pièce avec le salut d’usage.

Cosima descendit du lit et remit sa chemise. La voyant se débattre, Siobhan s’approcha « Laisse-moi faire ! Maladroite comme tu es, tu pourrais t’étouffer dans le tissu ». Cosima ricana et se laissa habiller. Elle avait toujours aimé la franchise de son capitaine. Depuis la mort d’Ethan Duncan, elle avait son roc, son modèle. Elle avait pris son aile Sarah Manning qui avait elle aussi perdu sa mentor : Kendall Malone.

– Tu as vu le tatouage qu’elle a dans le cou, souffla Siobhan en ajustant la veste d’uniforme de la guérisseuse sur ses épaules et en se rappelant la marque sur le cou de la Française. 

– Oui, c’est la première chose que j’ai constaté. Vous ne pouvez plus vous défiler. Vous voilà officiellement mentor, gloussa Cosima.

Siobhan leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui éviter les responsabilités mais avoir un élève était une autre paire de manche. 

– Elle ne m’a pas l’air trop perturbée malgré les événements. Que penses-tu d’elle ? 

Avec les derniers événements, la dernière envie de la capitaine Antz était d’avoir une élève fragile qui ne se contrôlerait pas. 

– Je ne sais pas. Simplement, quand j’ai posé les yeux sur elle, j’ai senti quelque chose, Siobhan , confia Cosima. 

Siobhan la regarda intensément: 

– Voilà ! c’est ça que j’ai senti » frissonna Cosima sous le regard de sa supérieure. 

– Le mieux serait peut-être de se faire une idée en la questionnant et en apprenant à la connaître, lança Siobhan Sadler. 

– Et je présume que la tâche m’incombe ? la guérisseuse releva la tête. 

Siobhan considéra la jeune femme:

– Maintenant que tu en parles, elle sourit, tu pourrais profiter des quelques jours de repos que tu as pour lui enseigner les rudiments de notre institution.

Cosima soupira, Scott lui avait prescrit trois jours de repos à la kiva. Elle serait ensuite libérée mais ne pouvait quitter la kiva tant que son épaule était fragile. Avant de sortir des quartiers de Cosima, Siobhan s’arrêta et annonça:

– Le conseil doit se réunir d’ici cinq jours. Marion Bowles le présidera. Tu connais sa rigueur. 

Cosima acquiesça. Marion allait exiger de Delphine qu’elle passe les épreuves prouvant qu’elle était réellement une Antz. Elle frissonna à cette idée, la jeune femme avait déjà vécu son lot d’expériences pénibles. Elles avaient quelques jours pour se préparer. 

– Oui, la première des choses à faire est que Delphine puisse prendre du repos. Je profiterai de ce temps pour chercher des antécédents dans nos chroniques d’éveil., lui répondit-Cosima.

Siobhan lui sourit et sortit de la pièce. La nouvelle recrue était entre de bonnes mains. La guérisseuse alla à son bureau et prit le dossier que Siobhan avait déposé un moment plus tôt.

– Delphine Cormier, soupira Cosima, désolée Alison, mais je pense que je vais devoir prendre des risques après tout…

* * *

La voiture s’arrêta devant les quartiers de Sarah Manning, Alison Hendrix remercia le chauffeur avant de descendre. A ses côtés, Sarah n’en menait pas large. Ces dernières heures avaient été très éprouvantes pour la première phalange. Mais les dernières nouvelles lui avaient redonnées espoir. Cosima avait la preuve que Sarah n’était en rien lier à la mort d’Aldous Leekie mais surtout qu’une cabale avait été lancée contre les Antz. A cette pensée, la moutarde lui monta au nez. 

Son but était de transformer sa colère en l’énergie qui lui permettrait de stopper les vrais agresseurs. Ceux qui voulaient les abattre étaient nombreux mais ceux qui avaient voulu piéger Sarah étaient extrêmement bien préparés.

Pour preuve, ils savaient à quelle moment elle serait à l’aéroport et ils étaient suffisamment doués pour corrompre les données de son téléphone.

Alison Hendrix avait beau réfléchir elle ne voyait pas, d’emblée, qui était assez puissant pour cela. Cela demanderait des recherches et une enquête plus poussées. La diplomate se rendit compte qu’elle aurait beaucoup de travail pour les prochains jours. Non seulement, il fallait travailler sur le dossier de Sarah mais aussi préparer une séance de conseil d’introduction d’un nouvel Antz. Delphine Cormier était passée de l’état de témoin dans une affaire de meurtre à nouvelle recrue de leur institution. Selon Cosima, la réponse à l’appel de la jeune française avait été des plus extraordinaire. Marion Bowles allait présider le conseil : il fallait donc s’attendre à des débats rigoureux et intenses.

Revenant à la réalité, elle regarda sa consœur bizarrement mutique. Alison posa la main sur l’épaule de Sarah et la serra doucement. 

– Tu es sortie d’affaires Sarah. Prends le temps avec ta famille. Rassure-les ! 

Sarah leva brusquement la tête:

– Je sais que c’est ce que je devrais faire mais je ne peux pas me sortir de l’esprit que l’on a voulu me piéger. 

– Sarah, nous devons prendre chaque chose en son temps. Kira et Cal t’attendent, souffla Alison.

– Promets-moi que je serai avertie de toutes avancées… Je dois parler à cette Delphine Cormier… Je dois, la coupa Sarah.

La porte de ses quartiers s’ouvrit brusquement et une petite fille se mit à courir en criant:

Mamaaaaaaaan, tu es rentrée !

Sarah se baissa en souriant et attrapa sa fille. Elle fourra sa tête dans les cheveux de sa petite et respira son odeur. 

– _Elle sent le bonheur et le soleil,_ pensa-t-elle.

La première phalange se releva avec sa fille dans les bras et regarda sa consœur,

– Promets-moi, lui souffla-t-elle. Alison hocha la tête en lui souriant elle pencha la tête et invita Sarah à suivre son regard. Tournant la tête, Sarah aperçut Cal qui l’attendait à l’entrée de ses quartiers. Il avait le visage fatigué, l’inquiétude se lisait sur lui et avait laissé des marques. La jeune femme posa sa fille et courut dans les bras de son homme. Cal étreignit sa femme comme s’il ne l’avait pas vu depuis des années. 

– _Il sent lui aussi le bonheur et le soleil_ , songea Sarah. L’espace de quelques secondes, elle se permit d’oublier les dernières heures éprouvantes.

* * *

**Institut Dyad – Toronto – 20 septembre 2016 – 10h00**

Rachel Duncan sortit de la salle de réunion du conseil le téléphone à l’oreille. 

– Ne parlez pas aussi vite ! Oui... Comment ça toujours en vie ? Rachel s’arrêta brusquement dans le couloir.

Elle prit le téléphone entre ses mains, regarda le plafond et prit une grande inspiration. 

– Elle est actuellement à la kiva ? Je suppose que la seule raison de sa présence là-bas c’est qu’elle ait répondu à l’appel.

La voix au bout du fil sembla approuver. Rachel sourit à pleine dent,

– Je pense que nous pouvons utiliser cela à notre avantage. Je vous tiens au courant.

Rachel Duncan s’approcha lentement de son bureau et ferma la porte à double tour. Elle contacta son assistant au téléphone et lui demanda de ne plus être dérangée. Elle appuya sur l’un des livres de sa bibliothèque et le panneau glissa sans bruit. 

Un escalier s’enfonçait dans le sol, elle s’avança et des lumières sur les côtés du mur éclairèrent aussitôt le passage. Ses talons claquaient sur le sol gris et le son se répercutaient partout dans le couloir. Elle repassait dans son esprit toutes les explications possibles qu’elle allait pouvoir donner. Comment expliquer le fiasco qu’est devenu l’assassinat d’Aldous Leekie ? Comment annoncer que le stratagème élaboré les antz s’était éventé ? Des mois, des années de travail fichus en l’air à cause d’incompétents. Et pourtant c’était elle qui allait devoir répondre des conséquences de ces échecs successifs.

Elle se figea avant de frapper à la porte métallique. Une fois à l’intérieur, il n’y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Elle devrait faire face à sa colère. Il ne concevrait jamais qu’elle avait fait son possible pour traduire en acte sa grande vision. Malgré cela, elle finit par toquer à la porte et attendre l’autorisation d’entrer. 

– Entrez ! lui répondit une voix sifflante.

Elle poussa la porte qui s’ouvrit avec un chuintement. Son regard se posa sur le mur de la pièce. Celui-ci était empli de photographies, de plans et de vieux textes écrits dans des langues depuis longtemps oubliées. Elle s’avança 

– Rachel ! As-tu des nouvelles ? Où en sont nos opérations ? 

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et préféra s’asseoir sur le canapé installé sur le côté de la pièce.

Elle croisa les jambes et se décida à regarder le propriétaire de la voix. Le vieil homme se leva et se dirigea vers elle:

– Où en sommes-nous ? menaça-t-il. 

Rachel toussota :

– Nous avons eu des complications… 

– Des complications… » siffla-t-il ?

Rachel ferma les yeux un instant, comment allait-elle lui expliquer ? Que pouvait-on raconter à un homme tel qu’Ethan Duncan ?

– Sarah Manning a été libérée et nos hommes ont été confondus en tenant de s’en prendre à Cosima Niehaus… 

Rachel se redressa et voulut continuer quand Ethan la coupa sèchement:

– Cosima ? Vous avez tenté d’abattre Cosima ? 

Il se mit à rire doucement au départ et de plus en plus fort. 

– Vous pensiez sincèrement avoir une chance ? finit-il par dire après s’être essuyer les yeux. Rachel n’était pas dupe, son rire ne cachait rien de joyeux. Une pointe de jalousie lui perça le cœur comme à chaque fois que son père évoquait le nom de la guérisseuse. Il avait toujours eu plus d’admiration et de respect pour cette parvenue que pour sa propre fille biologique. 

Pourtant, c’est bien elle qui était là aujourd’hui à ses côtés pour l’aider à concrétiser sa grande vision. Elle détailla les traits de son père, il avait vieilli mais son regard était toujours aussi vif. Là où se trouvaient autrefois ses tatouages, la peau était brûlée, les cicatrices polissaient la peau sur son front et sous ses yeux. Ethan passa la main sur sa nuque comme pour se rappeler la marque qui avait fait de lui l’un des Antz le plus respectés du monde.

Rachel était toujours passée au second plan, son père était constamment en mission. Elle avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de le rendre fier mais ses réussites ne trouvaient pas grâce à ses yeux. A 19 ans, elle avait réussi un coup de poker incroyable en achetant une petite entreprise du nom de Dyad. Dix ans plus tard, cette petite fabrique pharmaceutique familiale était devenue un des plus grands instituts et disposaient d’antennes partout dans le monde. Des centaines de milliers d’employés travaillaient pour elle. Elle faisait la une des magazines tels que Forbes. N’avait-elle pas été élue femme d’affaires de l’année ? Ne méritait-elle pas le respect et l’admiration de toutes et tous ?

Sa position de CEO, sa fortune ne semblaient pas éveiller le moindre intérêt chez son père. Il était obnubilé par Cosima, son élève, par les antz, sa vraie famille comme il les appelait.

Quand il vint frapper à sa porte il y a près de neuf ans, elle crut réaliser un rêve. Son père n’avait jamais daigné lui rendre visite de son plein gré ; il lui avait expliqué sa vision et ce qu’il comptait faire. 

Emue, et subjuguée, elle lui avait juré qu’elle mettrait tous les moyens en œuvre pour l’aider à concrétiser ses rêves. 

Ethan Duncan se dirigea vers sa fille et porta la main à son menton. Rachel sortit de sa rêverie:

– Tout n’est pas perdu, Père, Delphine Cormier a répondu l’appel… L’ancien guérisseur sembla intéressé. 

– Cette jeune docteur que Leekie essayait de mettre dans son lit ? Je me souviens d’elle… 

– Tu ne sembles pas étonné, Père, interrogea Rachel. 

Le vieil homme sourit et s’esclaffa,

– Oh que non ! Je l’avais déjà rencontrée cette petite. Elle a un haut potentiel. Si nous ne pouvons pas avoir Sarah Manning nous devons nous rabattre sur elle. Elle est jeune et inexpérimentée : cela sera plus facile. 

Rachel regarda attentivement son père, elle voyait les rouages de sa pensée tourner furieusement. 

– Mais elle ne doit pas faire le lien entre Dyad et l’assassinat de Leekie, insista Rachel. Nous devons donc faire profil bas durant quelques temps…,osa la jeune femme.

Son père la toisa et sembla hésiter:

– Tu as raison. J’ai attendu des années entières : je peux encore patienter quelques temps.

Rachel soupira, finalement cela n’avait pas été trop compliqué d’expliquer la situation. 

– Je veux une surveillance de cette Cormier. Tu peux disposer ! et c’est ainsi qu’il la congédia. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne partirait pas aussi facilement:

– Pourquoi avoir fait tuer Aldous ? osa-t-elle. 

Ethan Duncan se figea. 

– Pourquoi lui ? Que cherchez-vous à faire ? 

Le vieil homme fit craquer son cou. 

– Aldous allait nous trahir. Il a voulu tirer son épingle du jeu en nous vendant à Sarah Manning. C’était la décision la plus sage qui soit, murmura-t-il.

La jeune CEO sut qu’elle n’obtiendrait rien plus de lui, elle se leva et sorti pour rejoindre son bureau dans les étages supérieurs de la tour Dyad. Elle se mit à penser que quoi qu’elle fasse elle ne pourrait jamais satisfaire son père. Même s’il avait eu besoin d’elle, elle serait toujours invisible. Hier il était obsédé par Cosima, aujourd’hui son intérêt se portait sur Delphine Cormier. 

Quelque chose se brisa en Rachel Duncan, une digue venait de voler en éclat. Encore aujourd’hui, une autre personne se mettait entre son père et elle. Elle se mordit le poing pour ne pas hurler de rage et de frustration. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et aperçut la ville de Toronto qui s’étalait devant elle. Elle n’était plus une petite fille qui attendait que son papa rentre et fasse attention à elle. Elle était aujourd’hui en mesure de prendre ce qui lui revenait de droit. Elle prendrait soin de Delphine Cormier et montrerait à son père ce qu’elle valait réellement.


End file.
